Fascination ends
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Louis, Scorpius, Albus - trio improbable. Trio détonateur. Un blond, bougie aux doubles mèches, qui s'enflamme - encore et encore. Albus. Louis. Louis ? Albus ? Il ne les aime pas. Non. Jamais. Les affectionne, peut-être. Pourtant, en secret, ils se font l'amour. And we were lovers
1. Chapter 1

Au départ, j'écrivais une toute autre fic où Louis et Scorpius étaient ensemble ; et par erreur, j'ai écris Albus au lieu de Louis. Catie me l'a fait remarquer, et nos esprits se sont emballés, et ça m'a inspirée. Du coup, ça donne ça ! Merci à elle, du coup, d'avoir inspiré cette fic 3

Merci à Steph, qui en plus d'être une bêta formidable est une nana géniale ! 3

J'écoute exclusivement du Crystal Castles en écrivant cette fic, d'où le titre de la fic, les titres des chapitres, et les chansons utilisées dans les chapitres même.

Rating là pour vulgarité et un peu de seks sous-entendu.

* * *

BONNE RENTREE !

Et pour fêter ça, on commence tranquille, avec un chapitre qui pose un peu les bases... mais pas de soucis, ça va pas durer ! ;)

Je posterais toutes les semaines si j'arrive à continuer à écrire régulièrement chaque chapitre, sinon ça sera toutes les deux semaines ; je vous tiendrais au courant en note de fin ! Bonne lecture, profitez bien !

La chanson du chapitre est Not in love - Crystal Castles ft. Robert Smith

* * *

 **Not in love  
ch.1**

 _And we were lovers  
Now we can't be friends  
Fascination ends_

 _You keep me under your spell, you keep me under your spell, you…_

Lassé, Scorpius se retourne dans le lit, faisant face à l'homme allongé à ses côtés. Les yeux fermés, les cheveux emmêlés, le corps dénudé, ce dernier semble assoupi. Du bout des doigts, Scorpius tapote son bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un lourd soupir échapper à son amant.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Change.  
\- De ?  
\- La musique, imbécile.  
\- J'aime bien.  
\- On l'écoute en boucle depuis une heure. Change, Al.

Soupirant de nouveau, le jeune homme finit par ouvrir les yeux et se redresser. Farfouillant dans les vinyles entassée au pied de leur lit, il a un cri de victoire en tombant enfin sur le convoité.

\- Crystal Castles, ça te va ?  
\- J'ai le choix ?  
\- Oh, allez, tu sais que tu adores ça.  
\- J'arrive pas à croire que Ted ait gardé tous ces vinyles.  
\- On aimait les mêmes choses… Il devait se douter que je les lui demanderais un jour ou l'autre.  
\- Ça a dix ans bientôt cet album, non ?  
\- Ouais, je sais pas si je t'ai dit, d'ailleurs, mais ils ont annoncé une tournée pour fêter les dix ans du groupe avec Edith.  
\- Cadeau d'anniversaire?  
\- Deal !

Et, avec un grand sourire, Albus glisse le vinyle, lance la musique puis se faufile de nouveau sous la couette, se blottissant contre Scorpius.

\- On est pas bien, là ?  
\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, je meurs de chaud et je serais mieux sur la couette que sous la couette et…  
\- Scorpius, l'interrompt alors son compagnon, en levant les yeux au ciel. Je veux dire, c'était plutôt une bonne idée, non ?

Gardant le silence quelques secondes, Scorpius ressasse rapidement les évènements des dernières quarante-huit heures. Après avoir, enfin, reçu une réponse positive de son maître en Sortilèges pour son apprentissage à Bristol, Scorpius avait déjeuné avec Albus pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Aussitôt, Al avait eu l'idée d'appeler Louis, son cousin, qui devait emménager sur Bristol d'ici quelques jours et de lui proposer une colocation. Scorpius avait d'abord été réticent, aimant son confort et sa tranquillité, mais…

\- On pourrait s'installer juste ensemble, non ?  
\- Oh, allez, t'aimes bien Lou ! On fera des soirées, ça deviendra le QG cool des jeunes de la famille et…  
\- Et notre intimité ?  
\- On est sorciers, Scorp !

On est sorciers - son excuse pour tout, sa solution à tout. Merci bien, il le sait parfaitement, qu'ils sont sorciers. Mais être en couple et vivre avec un autre, est-ce que c'est vraiment la bonne solution ? Un endroit à eux deux, juste à eux, sans aucun risque d'emmerdes, c'est bien aussi, non ? Seulement, voilà, quarante-huit heures plus tard, calé contre Albus, Scorpius vit bel et bien avec Louis aussi. Leur appartement est parfait, spacieux, leur chambre est arrangée avec tout leur bazar et il se sent déjà chez lui. Les pièces sont insonorisées - et testées à peine quelques minutes plus tôt ; Louis est effectivement très sympathique, mais… C'est Louis. Et Louis, ça a toujours été l'élément mystère pour Scorpius, dans le grand puzzle qu'est la famille Weasley. Ni trop sérieux, ni trop dévergondé, ni trop calme, Louis est un condensé de tout le monde, des petites touches prises par-ci, par-là, à qui il n'a jamais parlé plus que cela. Si Albus est avant tout son meilleur ami, tout comme Rose, et qu'il a une affinité particulière avec Lily, Scorpius s'entend bien avec tous les cousins Weasley. Sauf Louis - jamais sans plus. Il n'a aucun souvenir de fous rires partagés, de blagues en commun, de discussions sérieuses - juste cette tension qu'il semble y avoir entre eux deux, sans qu'il ne sache d'où elle est fondée. Pas novice, ni même violente, il y a simplement quelque chose, entre eux, qu'il ne sait définir, et qu'il n'est pas sûr de vouloir creuser. Avant, à se croiser une fois tous les mois, Scorpius s'en fichait totalement. Là, à vivre ensemble, puisqu'il a été terriblement faible face à l'enthousiasme d'Albus, Scorpius est confronté à cet élément mystère. Aussi, au fond de lui, le jeune homme n'arrive pas à se sentir tranquille. Il ne sait pas si c'est simplement Louis, la question de leur relation au jour le jour ou même ce déménagement, cette nouvelle situation, le grand pas en avant qu'il vient de prendre dans sa relation avec Albus et en même temps la bizarrerie de ce pas… mais un nœud lui noue terriblement le ventre. Décidant d'occulter ce mauvais présage stupide, Scorpius ressert ses bras sur Albus et embrasse sa tempe délicatement.

\- Mouais, c'était pas une si mauvaise idée.  
\- Rien que pour pouvoir m'baiser quand tu veux, c'est ça que tu penses ?

Pouffant doucement, Scorpius glisse ses lèvres sur la joue d'Albus, cette fois-ci, puis effleure ses lèvres.

-Hmm, non, pas seulement. Je trouve ça agréable, je pense, ce nouveau…  
\- Oh, euh, stop. Je vais augmenter le son, tu vas me refaire l'amour, très fort, mais je me sens vraiment pas de repenser à nous, là, maintenant… C'est épuisant un déménagement, tu sais ? rajoute-t-il à la dernière seconde, comme semblant de justification.  
\- Pas fatigué pour me sucer, mais trop pour me parler ? roule des yeux son copain, avant de lâcher un rire et de plonger vers ses lèvres.

Après tout, ils n'ont jamais vraiment parlé. Ce n'est pas leur fort, la discussion. Ils préfèrent agir, se montrer qu'ils s'aim…s'apprécient vraiment. Ils s'embrassent, lient leurs corps jusqu'aux extrêmes, se serrent en s'en étouffent, apprennent à faire gémir l'autre d'une seule caresse mais, parler, non. Jamais. C'est épuisant, de parler. C'est plus simple, de faire glisser les mains sur le corps de l'autre, de pincer son téton, lorsqu'on est en colère, et de le faire se cambrer, ou de laisser sa langue râpeuse se faire son chemin le long de son torse pour le tendre encore un peu plus. C'est plus simple, de dégager tous les vêtements d'un coup de baguette et de le prendre en bouche, brusquement, passionnément, jusqu'à le faire exploser. C'est plus simple de le faire crier, se tendre de bonheur, se crisper d'extase et se libérer, d'un seul coup, dans son corps. C'est plus simple, de faire l'amour. Parce que c'est l'amour, qu'ils font, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien ça, faire l'amour ?

Ça a toujours été comme ça, entre eux. Scorpius qui suit Albus, et qui se rassure lui-même sur ce qu'ils entretiennent. Depuis… depuis longtemps. Leur cinquième année, surtout.

Ça faisait trois mois le jour où il s'était voué à accepter ça, à l'époque, qu'ils faisaient ça. Qu'Albus n'avait qu'à lui lancer un regard, avant d'aller se coucher, un regard lourd de sens. Un regard qui l'incitait à se lever, de longues minutes après avoir entendu les ronflements des gars de leur dortoir. Trois mois que Scorpius se disait que c'était de la folie, que ça allait finir par tout gâcher entre eux. Trois mois qu'ils se rejoignaient dans une salle, qu'ils s'expérimentaient. Un baiser, une caresse, des membres qui se touchaient. Scorpius ne savait pas trop ce que c'était, au juste, ça, ce qu'il se passait. Il savait juste qu'ils le faisaient en secret, mais que ça faisait du bien. Que de passer leur temps ensemble, ça avait créé cette chose entre eux, cette tension. Et que de se toucher, ça l'apaisait, ça lui faisait du bien. Il ne savait pas si c'était bien, mais ils le faisaient. Et ils n'en parlaient pas. Surtout pas.

Ne pas parler. C'est une phobie qui les suit, encore aujourd'hui. Mais c'est pas grave. Ça a toujours été, jusqu'à maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver ?

 _There are times when I will need  
Times when I will need you_

Scorpius s'écroule sur Albus, le souffle court. Son copain glisse une main dans ses cheveux, et lui caresse lentement le crâne, alors qu'ils reprennent tous deux petit à petit leurs esprits. Scorpius se décale un peu, s'allongeant de nouveau sur le matelas, puis pose son bras sur la hanche d'Albus et le serre contre lui. Ils restent ainsi, de longues minutes, bercés par les pulsations vibrantes de Crystal Castles et la voix de leur chanteuse. Sans s'en rendre compte, toujours blotti contre son homme, il s'endort alors.

Ce n'est que de longues heures plus tard, le bras droit engourdi par le poids du cou d'Albus, que Scorpius revient sur terre, se sentant plus reposé que jamais. Retenant un bâillement bruyant, il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, jusqu'à ce que sa vue soit totalement stabilisée. Et, alors, son regard se dirige immédiatement vers l'homme qu'il tient dans ses bras, toujours assoupi. De sa main gauche, il caresse lentement les traits de son visage, s'amusant du pointu de son nez et de la douceur de ses joues. Albus ne supporte pas qu'il lui dise, mais il a la peau douce d'un bébé, et Scorpius en raffole. Il peut passer des heures entières à lui caresser le corps, enchanté par sa douceur. Après un rapide coup d'oeil au sablier magique posé sur leur table de nuit, Scorpius manque de s'étouffer en réalisant l'heure tardive. Il se penche alors vers Albus et, doucement, dépose un baiser sur sa tempe. Puis un second, et un autre encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus ouvre les yeux en grognant. À la vue de Scorpius, penché sur lui, les cheveux tout emmêlés de sa nuit et de leur ébat de la veille, sa bonne humeur lui revient aussitôt.

\- Bordel, c'est tellement bien de pouvoir dormir ensemble.  
\- Mmh, c'est plutôt agréable.  
\- C'était chiant, ça, à Poudlard. De pas pouvoir dormir comme on voulait. Et même pendant les vacances, mes parents étaient tellement relous…  
\- Ça se comprend, en même temps. J'aimerais pas savoir mon gamin avec son copain dans le même lit sous mon toit.  
\- Hum… Toujours est-il que là, c'est le pied total. Je t'avais dit que c'était une bonne idée, d'emménager ensemble.

Scorpius sourit, amusé de le voir revenir de manière aussi têtue sur ça. Il sait déjà qu'Albus y fera référence à chaque fois qu'ils parleront de l'appartement tant qu'il n'aura pas dit qu'il avait eu la meilleure idée du siècle.

\- Allez, viens, on va déjeuner.  
\- Déjeuner ?  
\- Il est trois heures et quart, déjà.  
\- Merde ! J'ai un rendez-vous au ministère dans quinze minutes ! Merde, merde, merde, s'exclame aussitôt Albus, se redressant d'un coup.

Surpris, Scorpius l'observe s'affairer à toute vitesse dans la chambre, ouvrir grand le placard de leur armoire, saisir un haut bleu marine, un jean délavé et les enfiler en vitesse. Il se tourne alors vers son copain, toujours allongé au lit, et s'enquiert :

\- Ça me va, ça ?  
\- Tout te va, baleine.  
\- Baleine, vraiment, ricane Albus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il pénètre dans la salle de bain, jette un coup d'oeil à son reflet et semble alors hocher la tête de satisfaction. Quelques minutes plus tard, dents lavés et cheveux coiffés tant bien que mal, Albus se pose devant lui, reste immobile trois secondes avant d'aborder un énorme sourire.

\- Bordel, on vit ensemble, Scorp. C'est du sérieux, là. C'est du réel.  
\- Hmm.  
\- Viens-là, s'exclame-t-il alors en se penchant vers lui, saisissant son visage de ses mains pour l'embrasser de toutes ses forces. Ça va aller avec Louis, hein ? Sois gentil, d'accord ?

Et, aussi subitement qu'il l'a saisi, Albus le relâche pour se détourner, quittant la pièce. Scorpius l'entend saluer Louis, faire du bruit dans la cuisine avant de transplaner bruyamment. Fronçant les sourcils, il se fait mentalement note de créer une zone de transplanage insonorisée dans l'appartement, s'il ne veut pas se faire réveiller à chaque fois que quelqu'un partira les matins, avec son sommeil fragile.

 _There are times when you're not around  
There are times when I will need you_

Bâillant la bouche grande ouverte, Scorpius finit par se lever également, enfilant un des bas de jogging qu'ils ont retiré précipitamment la veille. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il hésite quelques secondes à prendre une douche avant de se présenter devant Louis mais se trouve rapidement ridicule à se prendre la tête ainsi. Ce n'est pas comme si Louis ne l'avait jamais vu en pyjama ou au saut du lit, entre les multiples étés passés au Terrier et chez les Potter… Aussi, plongeant les mains dans ses poches, Scorpius se dirige vers la pièce de vie principale, retenant un énième bâillement. Avachi dans un des canapés, Louis a le regard fixé sur un point dans le vide et semble complètement épuisé. Surpris par cet état lamentable, le fils Malefoy se laisse tomber sur le sofa d'en face et s'exclame :

\- Mal dormi ?

Louis cligne brusquement des yeux et tourne la tête vers lui, comme surpris de le voir ici.

\- Ah, Scorpius, désolé. Salut… ajoute-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Non, ça va, ça va… Je réfléchissais juste. C'était un peu rapide, ces deux derniers jours et… C'est pas contre vous, mais, il y a des trucs auxquels je dois penser que j'essayais d'éviter et…  
\- Je comprends, le rassure aussitôt Scorpius en secouant la main, comme pour balayer tout ça. C'est la même pour moi - en l'espace de quarante-huit heures, je me suis installé définitivement avec mon copain, mais aussi avec son cousin, et va falloir trouver un équilibre dans tout ça. Mais on est potes, c'est déjà ça, non ? conclut-il avec un clin d'œil.

Étrangement, l'espace d'un instant, Scorpius semble voir le sourire de Louis se figer un peu - seulement, le moment est si subtil qu'il se persuade rapidement d'avoir tout rêvé, encore dans les vapes, et se laisse convaincre par l'air enjoué qu'affiche le jeune homme. Ses lèvres sont relevées et laissent apparaître de délicieuses fossettes, sur lesquelles le regard de Scorpius s'attarde quelques secondes de trop. Il déglutit et reporte son attention sur son visage en entier, tâchant de ne s'arrêter sur aucun de ses traits en particulier.

\- Cette piaule, ça va être un endroit de rêve. Tous les cousins vont nous jalouser, renchérit Louis alors en répondant à son clin d'œil.

Avant que Scorpius ne puisse répondre, il se relève brusquement et, l'air soudain décidé, s'exclame :

\- Bon, et pour faire de cet endroit un endroit fabuleux, va d'abord falloir que j'organise ma chambre. Je te laisse, ça te dérange pas ?  
\- Fais ta vie, le rassure Scorpius d'un haussement d'épaules.

Avec un dernier sourire, Louis fait quelques pas en direction de sa chambre, contournant le sofa où son colocataire est avachi. Puis, brusquement, comme inspiré, il se retourne et se penche pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Scorpius. Surpris, l'ancien Serpentard tourne la tête et se retrouve face à face avec Louis. Perturbé par leur proximité, il a un mouvement de recul instinctif et hausse les sourcils.

\- Louis ?  
\- Ah, désolé, j'ai été un peu brusque, s'excuse-t-il avec un sourire contrit. J'ai juste oublié de prévenir Al' que Dom et son copain allaient passer ce soir pour nous aider à retaper les peintures, et que du coup je les ai invités à dîner… Ça vous dérange pas qu'ils restent un peu plus ?  
\- Tu veux rire, avec plaisir ! Vu le service qu'ils nous rendent, on leur doit bien ça, ajoute Scorpius avec un sourire rassurant.

Louis resserre alors un peu la main sur son épaule, comme pour achever la discussion et, après un dernier regard pour Scorpius, se détourne définitivement. Perturbé par ce coup d'œil prolongé, Scorpius respire profondément, le regard fixé sur la silhouette de Louis, s'éloignant peu à peu vers sa propre chambre. Réalisant que ça n'a rien de naturel, il se mord brusquement la lèvre et détourne le visage, laissant retomber lourdement son crâne contre le dossier du canapé. Louis est un bel homme. Scorpius le sait. Pertinemment. Mais Scorpius n'aime pas les hommes. Scorpius apprécie Albus. Parce que c'est Albus. Parce que ça a toujours été Albus - pas besoin de réfléchir. Alors tout ira bien. Ce foutu poids dans son estomac, c'est simplement parce qu'il a faim. Il meurt de faim, même.

Du bacon et des œufs, c'est ce qui lui faut. Une tranche de brun, et un cœur fondant orangé.

 _There are times when you're not around  
And I'm losing my patience_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello à tous ! Welcome back pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Continuez à follower, mettre en favoris et laisser des reviews, ça me fait méga plaisir !  
Suffocation - Crystal Castles en fond sonore, évidemment.**

* * *

 **CHAP 2** **  
**

 **SUFFOCATION**

 _We ignore, refused consent  
Animals do not repent  
Courtesy to intervene  
Weathered down my selfish needs_

Aux premiers coups tapés contre leur porte d'entrée, Scorpius se redresse brusquement du lit. Il est dix-huit heures trente et Albus n'est pas encore rentré. Il ne sait pas avec qui il a rendez-vous, mais le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y passe autant de temps. Soupirant, il entend distraitement Louis courir vers la porte et ouvrir à sa cousine. Il y a des embrassades et des câlins, et Scorpius se dit qu'il devrait y aller aussi. Passant une main lasse sur son visage, il jette un coup d'œil à la pièce et se dit avoir suffisamment rangé cet après-midi. Leur lit est maintenant collé contre le mur, au coin de la pièce, et les draps sont refaits. À côté, Scorpius a aligné leurs armoires, repeintes en noir, dans lesquelles il a tant bien que mal rangé leur milliard d'affaires. Le mur opposé donne sur une fenêtre haute, et Scorpius a glissé en dessous leur coffre aux milles secrets, remplis de vinyles, CD, accessoires quelconques et souvenirs en commun. Le tapis gris est posé par terre, un peu au hasard, là où il tombe bien. Souriant, Scorpius se détourne finalement de la pièce, apaisé par cette aura de chez lui qu'il a déjà réussi à créer. Saisissant sa baguette, il la glisse dans sa poche arrière et enfile en vitesse un pull noir, avant de rejoindre Louis et les autres dans le salon.

Assise à même le sol, jouant distraitement avec les poils du tapis beige, Dominique relève la tête en le voyant arriver et lui adresse un large sourire. Scorpius est frappé par sa ressemblance avec Louis, lorsque leurs fossettes se creusent. Se redressant, la jeune femme lisse nonchalamment la longue robe bleue qu'elle porte, et glisse les mèches rebelles qui lui sont tombés sur les yeux derrière ses oreilles. Scorpius s'approche et, avec un sourire, lui fait la bise.

\- Ma mère est toujours aussi folle de tes tableaux, Dominique !

Avec un rire, la jeune femme laisse reposer sa main sur le bras de Scorpius et s'exclame :

\- Ta mère est un ange, mon beau ! Rien que grâce à elle, mon atelier fonctionnerait, ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Puis, se tournant vers son copain, qui s'est relevé en même temps qu'elle, Dominique fait : Je ne sais plus si vous vous connaissiez déjà ? Mais, en tous cas, Scorpius, Wes, Wes, Scorpius.

Tendant la main vers l'homme basané qui lui fait face, Scorpius aborde son sourire le plus sympathique et s'exclame :

\- Enchanté ! C'est sympa de venir nous filer un coup de main…  
\- Avec plaisir ! Bébé Lou s'installe enfin tout seul, alors Grande Soeur Dom voulait absolument le couver quelques instants de plus, lâche-t-il avec un petit rire, adressant un clin d'oeil moqueur à son beau-frère.

Louis, les mains agrippées au dossier du fauteuil couleur taupe, lève les yeux au ciel mais un sourire trahit son amusement.

\- Enfin, c'est bien beau de parler, mais vu la surface que vous avez, il ne faudra pas trop de nous quatre pour boucler ça avant le dîner. Vous savez manier le sortilège de peinture ?

Haussant les épaules, incertain, Louis se tourne vers Scorpius en grimaçant :

\- Je suis pas doué pour tout ce qui est sortilège mais, toi, ça devrait le faire non ?

Surpris qu'il connaisse son habilité avec cette magie précise, avant de se rappeler que Louis est forcément au courant qu'il est à Bristol auprès d'un Maître en Sortilèges, Scorpius hoche la tête et s'exclame, rieur :

\- Ma mère a des crises une fois tous les six mois où elle re-décore tout le manoir… Ça a fini par m'être utile.

Louis pouffe un peu, puis d'une impulsion, lâche le dossier et tape dans ses mains.

\- On est prêts ?  
\- Allez ! Tu te charges des rafraîchissements, incapable de la baguette ?

Avec un cri offusqué, le jeune homme s'apprête à riposter mais sa sœur éclate de rire et le pousse vers la cuisine, en répétant des allez, allez ! Levant les yeux au ciel devant la scène, Wes se détourne du duo comique et retrousse ses manches.

\- On commence par le salon ?  
\- Allez.  
\- Vous vous êtes fixés sur la couleur ?  
\- Hmm…  
\- On a qu'à dire blanc cassé pour ces trois murs, et celui-là on le fait taupe… Pas vrai Dom ?

La jeune femme, revenue de la cuisine, jette un coup d'œil rapide à la pièce avant d'hocher la tête. Et, aussitôt, les trois adultes se lancent dans la peinture. En silence, d'abord. Bercés par les pulsations de la musique que Louis a lancée, depuis la cuisine. Scorpius ne sait pas ce qu'il y fait exactement, et depuis quand il ne sait pas utiliser sa baguette pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que peindre, mais la bonne odeur qui se dégage au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancent le convainc de ne pas se plaindre. Louis entre en formation de maître pâtissier à l'université magique de Bristol à la rentrée, et Scorpius doit avouer que d'imaginer des pâtisseries pour leur dessert tous les soirs de l'année a été d'un fort argument pour leur colocation. Respirant profondément l'odeur de cannelle, Scorpius observe son pan de mur achevé, la cuisine, son pan de mur et… quelques secondes plus tard, abandonnant ses acolytes à leur peinture, il s'adosse aux montants de la porte de la cuisine et observe silencieusement Louis.

Les cheveux relevés, attachés en une queue de cheval tenant tant bien que mal, Louis a les joues rougies par la chaleur régnant dans la cuisine et l'air terriblement concentré. Le regard de son colocataire se perd sur son visage, les traits de son corps tendu dans l'effort lorsqu'il bat férocement des oeufs en neige et… Revenant brusquement à lui, Scorpius toussote pour effacer son malaise, faisant sursauter Louis. Ce dernier repose son bol de blancs montés et, essuyant son front de sa manche, tourne la tête vers lui. Un grand sourire se fend sur son visage alors qu'il s'exclame :

\- Eh bien, on sèche sa corvée ?  
\- Hm, j'ai terminé ma moitié… et ça sentait bon par ici, alors…  
\- Viens voir, je fais des macarons. T'aimes ça ?

Les yeux de Scorpius s'illuminent brusquement, et il s'approche à petits pas. Les macarons doivent être sa confiserie préférée. Avec chaque bouchée refleurissent des dizaines de souvenirs de vacances dans le Sud de la France avec ses parents - les seuls vrais moments où ils lui accordaient tous deux tout leur temps. C'était leur îlot de bonheur à eux, l'endroit où ils se consacraient à leur famille et repartaient avec des fous rires à s'en rajouter des dizaines d'années de vie. Se posant derrière lui, Scorpius jette un coup d'oeil intéressé au plan de travail gigantesque, rempli de diverses préparations et d'une plaque déjà pleine de macarons cuits.

\- Ils sont magnifiques ! Rah, regarde-moi ça, s'exclame aussitôt Scorpius, subjugué, en se penchant un peu plus vers eux, frôlant légèrement le dos du pâtissier.

Se figeant, le blond vénitien lâche un rire gêné.

\- Ils sont pas si terribles en vrai, je me suis foiré en cassant les blancs… Mais si ça plaît, c'est le principal.  
\- Tu vas les fourrer à quoi ? demande alors Scorpius, en tournant la tête vers lui.

La proximité déstabilise Scorpius, ne s'étant pas aperçu qu'il s'était autant approché. Seulement, il ne se décale pas, inutile d'instaurer une distance ridicule entre eux. Louis le fixe quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête vers le plan de travail, lui pointant les différents bols.

\- Ça, c'est chocolat-cannelle. Là, chocolat orange. Et là, framboise.  
\- On avait des framboises ? s'enquiert-il sans le quitter du regard.  
\- Euh, des surgelées, ouais. Ça va, t'aimes bien les goûts ?  
\- C'est parfait, rassure Scorpius avec un sourire. Ça donne envie, Louis, vraiment !  
\- De quoi ? s'exclame alors quelqu'un derrière eux.

Louis relève les yeux vers la porte et fait inconsciemment un geste en arrière, comme pour s'éloigner de Scorpius. Ce dernier fronce des sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce recul, tant bien même Albus est arrivé. Se détournant, sur un dernier regard, le jeune homme arbore un sourire et se dirige vers son copain.

\- Les macarons, baleine. Ils donnent envie, non ?  
\- Ah ouais, carrément même ! renchérit-il alors, dès qu'il eut posé ses yeux sur les douceurs. Roh Louis, c'était le meilleur plan du monde d'emménager avec toi !

Son cousin éclate de rire et s'exclame :

\- Attends que mes cours commencent et qu'ils me demandent de tester des associations de goûts étranges !  
\- Ah parce qu'on est des gouteurs obligés ?  
\- C'était dans les petites lignes, sur le contrat de location, t'as pas vu ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Albus se glisse derrière Scorpius, le prenant par la hanche et posant son menton sur son épaule. Cachant mal son sourire, il ignore cependant son cousin et s'exclame :

\- Et ce soir, sinon, on s'commande des pizzas ?

 _I'm wasting my days as I've wasted my nights  
And I've wasted my youth  
You're waiting for something you've waited in vain  
'Cause there's nothing for you, suffocation_

Les boîtes vides des pizzas sont empilées sur la table, et ils sont tous là, à profiter du silence et du confort du salon, après cet après-midi de peinture. Dominique est aux pieds de Wes, assise en tailleur, la tête reposant sur ses genoux. Elle bâille, discrètement, puis tend deux doigts vers Louis. Nonchalamment, il saisit son paquet de roulées et lui en glisse une entre les deux doigts.

\- Tu fais tourner ?

Sa sœur hoche la tête et, du bout de sa baguette, allume le joint de mandragore. Elle aspire une bouffée et ferme les yeux quelques instants.

\- Vous êtes potes, à la base, vous deux ? lâche-t-elle brusquement, en pointant son cousin et Scorpius du doigt.

Al a un petit sourire et, se positionnant plus confortablement contre le blond, hoche la tête.

\- Tu te rappelles pas le scandale que ça a fait ? Un Potter qui devient meilleur pote avec un Malfoy…  
\- Hum, je me souviens surtout de la tête d'Oncle Ron en apprenant qu'il invitait un Malfoy chez lui l'été de votre première année.  
\- C'est vrai qu'à la base, on est amis grâce à Rose, lui concède son cousin avec un rire. On partageait le même dortoir depuis trois semaines sans jamais s'être vraiment parlés, mais Rose est allée le voir d'elle-même dès qu'elle a appris qu'il avait des manuels de sortilèges supplémentaires sur sa table de nuit.  
\- Dès la rentrée ? s'horrifie alors Wes, en jetant un regard scandalisé vers Scorpius.

Saisissant le joint qu'il lui tend, le jeune homme hausse les épaules en souriant :

\- L'enthousiasme du début, que veux-tu. Au final, je suis bien content d'avoir fait ma Granger, regarde comment j'ai fini.  
\- À fréquenter les Potter-Weasley… Je veux pas dire, mais d'ici six mois à vivre avec eux, tu finis malade mental, mon pauvre.

Dom lève les yeux et lui tape la cuisse, avant de reprendre :

\- Écoute pas cet imbécile, on est la meilleure famille du monde. C'est drôle tous les jours avec nous.  
\- Hmm, sept ans en dortoir avec Albus c'était déjà un avant-goût assez préparateur, je pense.  
\- Plains-toi, pour voir, gronde son copain en lui pinçant la peau.  
\- Mais, du coup, depuis quand vous sortez ensemble ?

Il y a un silence, et Albus tourne un peu la tête vers Scorpius, l'air songeur. Louis déplie les jambes et les tend devant lui, crispé. Alerté par le mouvement, Scorpius détourne les yeux du regard scrutateur d'Albus et observe le blond vénitien. Il fronce les sourcils, surpris par le malaise qu'il semble dégager. Il s'apprête à se lever et à ouvrir les fenêtres, inquiet que l'odeur de la mandragore le rende nauséeux, mais Louis semble se détendre et tend même la main vers lui, pour lui prendre le joint. Albus observe le manège quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête et d'adresser un sourire à Dom.

\- On a jamais vraiment défini quand est-ce qu'on commençait vraiment à sortir ensemble. À partir d'un moment, ça c'est su, c'est devenu officiel aux yeux des autres, alors ça l'est un peu devenu pour nous aussi.  
\- Et avant… ?  
\- Avant, on… on était jeunes, on se cherchait, on s'attirait, et on s'est essayés. Ça collait bien, on est plutôt fusionnel, on se complémente un peu et… Je sais pas, ça c'est fait comme ça. Al' et Scorpius, le duo de PD de Poudlard, la honte des élites.  
\- Al', dis pas ça, râle Scorpius en lui recouvrant la bouche.

Albus se renfrogne et hausse les épaules, comme pour dire qu'il ne fait qu'énoncer la vérité.

\- Et du coup, vous n'avez jamais tenté quelqu'un d'autre ?  
\- Dom !  
\- Quoi ? On partage un joint, on peut bien partager des histoires de cul avec ! s'exclame sa sœur en levant les yeux au ciel, saisissant le joint au passage.

Désespéré, Louis se relève, passant une main sur son visage.

\- J'ai pas forcément envie d'écouter leurs histoires de cul, merci. Je vais me coucher, je commence à sept heures demain.  
\- Tu bosses ?  
\- Oui je bosse, Dom. Retiens mes histoires de vie au lieu d'écouter leurs histoires de cul, tu veux ? lâche-t-il sèchement.

Un silence lourd se crée dans la pièce et Louis soupire profondément.

\- Désolé, je suis crevé. J'y vais. Merci pour votre aide. On s'appelle dans la semaine, conclut-il froidement.

Se tournant vers le couple enlacé, il lève la main dans un signe de bonne nuit et quitte la pièce sans plus un mot. Se mordant la lèvre, Dom se redresse et vient se caler contre Wes, tendant le joint à Albus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?  
\- Il a pas forcément envie de savoir avec qui ses colocs passent la nuit, Dom. Al est son cousin, en plus.  
\- Justement ! On se raconte bien ça entre cousin, non ? Vous êtes proches, en plus Al, pas vrai ?  
\- Hmm, Louis n'a jamais été du genre à écouter mes histoires avec Scorpius, non.  
\- Donc tu as couché qu'avec Scorp, pour de vrai ? intervient-elle alors, en riant.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Albus retient un sourire en coin et, tournant légèrement la tête vers son copain, murmure :

\- Ouais, juste lui ouais.

Juste Scorpius.

 _Morality disgrace us now  
Entertain and take a bow_

Scorpius bâille grossièrement et retire son haut. Albus est déjà au lit et l'observe en silence, les bras croisés derrière la tête. D'un geste de baguette, le blond ferme la porte et vérifie l'insonorisation de la pièce. Il attrape un des vinyles posés sur le coffre et le place sur la platine. Avec un énième bâillement, il se glisse enfin dans le lit et soupire de bonheur. Albus pouffe et se tourne sur le côté, posant ses yeux verts sur son copain.

\- Scorp ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Ça te dérange, qu'on parle jamais ?  
\- On parle, là, pourtant.  
\- De nous, idiot.

Et là, Scorpius se tait. Il ne répond pas. Il ne réfléchit pas, non plus. Ça sonne bizarre, dans sa tête, la phrase d'Albus. "Parler de nous", c'est un concept inconnu.

\- Ça t'a retourné, les questions de Dom ?  
\- Réponds, s'il te plaît.

Scorpius soupire. Il tourne la tête vers Albus et, de sa main gauche, effleure sa joue. Il le caresse lentement, fixant ses yeux avec attention, réfléchissant. Pour lui, leur relation n'a pas besoin de définition, ni de discussion. Il pense qu'elle tient sur elle-même telle qu'elle est. Pourtant, souvent, il se demande s'ils ne devraient pas se les dire, ces mots d'amour que les couples se murmurent, s'ils ne devraient pas s'assurer qu'ils s'aiment, vraiment - et puis, toujours, il se demande ce que c'est, l'amour, au fond. Il a peur que leur discussion les amène à se dire qu'ils ne s'aiment pas, pas vraiment, mais qu'ils sont ensemble parce que… parce qu'ils sont eux, et que ça a toujours été comme ça. Qu'ils n'ont jamais rien connu d'autre. Qu'ils n'ont jamais voulu quelqu'un d'autre. C'est juste eux deux, sans explication. Alors, même si parfois il en souffre, même si il doute, ce soir, il n'en a pas envie.

Relevant un peu la tête, Scorpius fait pression sur la nuque d'Albus et lie leurs lèvres ensemble. Il l'embrasse, appuyant fort, avec tous ces mots qu'il ne sait pas dire, et serre les doigts sur sa nuque. Je t'aime ? Je sais pas, putain, mais t'es là, et c'est ce que je veux. Je crois. Je sais ? Putain. Et Scorpius l'embrasse plus fort, encore plus fort, et le serre contre lui, et l'embrasse encore, à n'en plus pouvoir. Du contact, du contact, encore du contact, pour rendre tout cela réel, tout ça concret, pour les figer dans leur amour, et ne plus penser au reste. Et Albus se laisse faire, il renchérit même, à celui qui serrera le plus fort, celui qui mènera le plus la danse, celui qui aimera le plus fort.

On ne parle pas, alors. Pas ce soir. Demain ? Jamais, peut-être ?

Et t'es sûr, ça te dérange pas ?

Même si t'as connu que moi ?

T'es sûr, tu m'aimes ?

T'es sûr ?

Et ils s'embrassent, encore un peu. Et ils s'endorment, comme ça, serrés l'un contre l'autre. À celui qui étouffe le plus.

 _I suffocate  
And promise me you won't resuscitate  
And if I change my mind it's far too late_


	3. Chapter 3

Un chapitre que j'aime d'amour because il lance les trucs, mais me tuez pas oké ? Bonne lecture !

et n'oubliez pas à la fin de le laisser un petit mot en précisant qui vous supportez, tiens ! ;)

(c) Kérosène - Crystal Castles

XXXXXXX

 **Chap 3.  
KEROSENE**

 _Lend them comfort for sorrow_  
 _Enthusiasm they borrow_  
 _I can clean impurity_  
 _Wash away with kerosene_

Soupir. Scorpius se relève, fait les cent pas, s'immobilise un instant puis reprend sa déambulation.

\- Tu m'en avais pas parlé, de ça.

Albus se prend la tête entre les mains, secoue ses cheveux et semble chercher ses mots. Finalement, il se redresse et s'approche de son copain, lui saisissant les mains. Il lui caresse la peau, comme pour le calmer, et le fixe droit dans les yeux.

\- Scorpius, c'était un gros gros projet, je savais pas si ça allait se faire, quand, comment… Je voulais pas t'en parler avant d'être sûr et… Là, la réunion d'hier, ça m'a pris au dépourvu, tout s'est avancé d'un coup, y a tout qui marche et c'est une occasion de rêve pour Rhys et moi ! Même Alice est prête à nous rejoindre et…  
\- Et nous ?  
\- Comment ça, nous ?

Désespéré, Scorpius retire brusquement ses mains et lâche un gros soupir. Albus est débile, obtus et terriblement handicapé des sentiments quand il le veut. Lui tournant le dos, il tente de cacher ses tremblements et se passe une main dans les cheveux, les plaquant en arrière. Il respire profondément, regarde un peu partout et ses prunelles se fixent sur le paquet de cigarettes moldues laissées là par Louis, sûrement. Il fait quelques pas, se penche et se prend une clope, persuadé qu'il ne lui en voudra pas. Quelques secondes après, première taffe avalée, Scorpius reporte son attention sur Albus, qui l'observe silencieusement. Il a envie de le secouer, de le balancer par terre, de le faire parler. Comment ça, nous ? C'est vraiment tout ce qu'il trouve à lui dire ? Il n'arrive vraiment pas à voir ce qui cloche, dans son fabuleux projet ?

Scorpius sait pertinemment qu'Albus adore sa guitare et qu'il est prêt à tout donner pour en vivre; tout le monde le sait. Et il adore l'encourager, l'écouter des heures jouer ses propres sons, faire des sessions déchaînées de jams avec leurs potes Rhys et Alice à la voix, mais là… Là, c'est un tout autre niveau. Là, cet abruti est allé au ministère pour prendre un an de congé, parce qu'ils vont signer un disque avec les producteurs des Hogwarts' Rebel. Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils ont enregistré un album à leur envoyer ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il organise ça ? Sans lui en parler ? Bordel, c'est le genre de décisions dont on parle à sa moitié, non ?

\- Scorpius, parle-moi…  
\- Parle-moi ? s'étrangle immédiatement le jeune homme en dévisageant salement le brun. Tu oses me dire de te parler, alors que tu… T'as même pas eu les couilles de m'en parler depuis le début ! Quoi, tu pensais que j'allais te rire à la figure ? Je suis putain de fier de te voir suivre ta passion, Al', c'est pas là le souci. Je vais aller à tous tes concerts, je vais hurler comme une midinette amoureuse, j'te le jure, et de bon cœur même. Mais tu m'as rien dit. Rien du tout. Et là, tu débarques, alors qu'on vient tout juste d'emménager ensemble, pour me dire que dans trois semaines, vous partez en tournée ? Que pendant ces trois semaines, tu vas aller chez Rhys pour tout écrire et tout enregistrer ? Mais tu crois quoi ? Eue vous êtes des demi-dieux ? Que tu peux te casser pour plusieurs mois sans amener les choses petit à petit et que ça me fera ni chaud ni froid ? Tu sais, je voulais pas parler hier soir, mais si c'est pour me prendre des choses pareilles dans la gueule, je me dis que j'aurais dû te faire parler plus tôt, bordel.  
\- Scorpius…  
\- Non. Non, ta gueule. C'est moi qui parle, là. Parce que tu vois, ça me fend le cœur, on vient tout juste de se poser, après des années sans avoir vraiment défini ce qu'on était, après des années à vivre en cachette, à jamais vraiment s'aimer. Et là, là, on parlait pas, on se disait pas tout ça, on se disait pas qu'on s'aimait, mais on s'aime, non ? Bordel, on s'aime ou pas ? - Parce que si tu fais des coups de pute pareils aux gens que t'aimes, j'en ai ma claque, Al.  
\- Scorpius, tu t'emballes. Tu dis des conneries.  
\- Des conneries ? Ah, parce que quand on parle enfin à cœur ouvert, c'est des conneries, pour toi ?  
\- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Scorpius, bordel.

Tirant férocement sur sa clope, Scorpius détourne le regard et se laisse tomber sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il se mordille les lèvres, joue avec un fil de son t-shirt, hésite à reprendre la parole mais se retient, de justesse. Il ne réfléchit plus, là. Il ne dit que des bêtises. Il va le regretter. Aussi terrible que son père, des fois, lui dirait sa mère. À s'énerver, lâcher des conneries et comprendre après. Pourtant, il se sent véritablement blessé par tout ça. Comme s'il n'était pas digne de se faire partager des projets fous, des possibilités de disques, des envies de tournées… Il est son meilleur ami, son amant, son copain, pourtant. C'est à cette personne-là qu'on annonce tout, non ? Avant les autres, même. Et pourtant, là, il n'a que les retombées de tout. Et il le pense, vraiment, que c'est génial, que c'est une chance en or, il est heureux, vraiment heureux, qu'Albus puisse creuser dans la voie qui l'inspire, mais…

Scorpius se tend en sentant une main se poser sur sa cuisse. Il n'a pas fait attention, mais Albus s'est rapproché et le frôle. Il sent son odeur de tabac froid, son parfum à la menthe et…

\- Putain, t'abuses, t'as mis mon parfum préféré.

Albus rit doucement, tout bas, et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son copain.

\- Un sixième sens qui savait que j'allais avoir besoin de t'adoucir ?  
\- T'es vil, vil, vil…  
\- Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, hm ? murmure-t-il en déposant un baiser dans sa nuque.

Le blond tend un peu le cou, ferme les yeux quelques secondes avant de lâcher, doucement :

\- Tu sais, je trouve ça génial, en vrai.  
\- Mais j'ai été con, c'est ça ?  
\- Un peu, ouais.  
\- Mais… tu vois, si ça s'était pas fait, je me serais senti con.  
\- Et moi, je t'aurais réconforté, puis encouragé à continuer, encore et encore.  
\- Je sais, je sais… Mais…

Scorpius rouvre les yeux et fait glisser sa main libre vers les cheveux de son copain. Il caresse lentement son crâne et murmure :

\- Tu pars quand ?  
\- Ce soir.  
\- Et tu reviens quand ?  
\- Dans… Ah, je sais pas vraiment.

Il redresse la tête et tire Scorpius par la main, le menant de nouveau sur le canapé.

\- Normalement, on a trois semaines pour boucler dix chansons et deux bonus… Après, ils mettent l'album en post-production, mais on doit accompagner les Hogwarts' Rebel en tournée pour faire leur première partie. C'est juste énorme comme opportunité, mais ça va être vachement chronophage et… Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir rentrer après les concerts, Andy veut qu'on passe le maximum de temps ensemble, pour… Pour faire comme un vrai groupe en tournée, tu sais ?  
\- Andy ?  
\- Notre manager, explicite le brun avec un léger sourire. Putain, j'arrive pas à croire que je suis vraiment en train de dire ça : notre manager. C'est un vrai rêve, Scorp.

Et Scorpius l'observe, avec ses yeux brillants, ses yeux d'enfant qui vient de voir son plus gros rêve se réaliser. Et il soupire, Scorpius, parce qu'honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire contre ces yeux-là ?

\- T'as intérêt à me ramener de la bouffe de chaque endroit où tu vas, Al.  
\- Promis, chéri.  
\- Et m'appelle pas chéri.  
\- Je croyais qu'il fallait qu'on soit plus expressif ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Scorpius le repousse mollement mais ne peut cacher un début de sourire. Foutu Serpentard.

 _Bandage them in tapestry  
Trade comfort for identity  
Drown me in kerosene  
Kerosene_

Il est tard quand Louis ouvre la porte du salon. Scorpius reste allongé sur le canapé, sans rien dire, les yeux fermés. Il l'entend tituber un peu, râler contre un je-ne-sais-quoi traînant par terre et l'instant d'après, conjurer Alex de se la fermer. Le blond se fige immédiatement et se maudit de ne pas être allé s'avachir dans son lit. Il puait trop Albus pour qu'il y reste et ne finisse pas la nuit à en serrer son t-shirt contre lui. Retenant sa respiration, Scorpius hésite quelques secondes à se lancer un sortilège d'invisibilité momentanée mais Louis titube vers le fauteuil et se laisse tomber à ses côtés avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas. Surpris, le blond jette un coup d'oeil derrière lui, s'attendant à voir quelqu'un suivre le jeune homme, et remarque alors le miroir poche qu'il a dans les mains.

\- Alex ta gueule, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler.  
\- Bébé, je t'ai dit, je suis désolé…  
\- Non, c'est mort, va retrouver ta pute, et m'appelle plus, c'est compris ?

Il balance alors le miroir sur le canapé d'en face et se prend la tête entre les mains, avec un soupir à en tuer un mort. Déstabilisé par ces quelques minutes, plongées dans l'intimité de Louis, Scorpius s'éclaircit doucement la voix. Aussitôt, l'autre garçon se tourne vers lui et s'exclame :

\- Merde, Scorpius, je t'ai réveillé ?

Il secoue la tête et, gêné, se redresse :

\- Je vais y aller, du coup… Il s'immobilise quelques instants, hésitant, avant de lâcher : Tu vas pouvoir monter ?

Rougissant, Louis a un pauvre sourire :

\- Oui, oui, je suis pas aussi cuit que j'en ai l'air…  
\- Bon… bonne nuit, alors ?  
\- Bonne nuit, gars, répond-il avec un hochement de tête, avant de prendre son paquet de cigarettes sur la table.

Scorpius l'observe silencieusement s'allumer une d'entre elles et la caler entre ses lèvres, fermer les yeux et laisser sa tête tomber sur le dossier du canapé. Il fait un pas en arrière, hésite et finit par se tourner vers le tourne-disque qu'ils ont posé sur le coffre de l'entrée. Il glisse un vinyle avec des instrumentales enregistrées pour rire avec Albus et Rhys avant de se traîner vers la cuisine. Il remplit un verre d'eau et se sert d'un fond de whisky-pur-feu, y lâchant quelques glaçons. Les deux verres en main, il retourne vers le salon et a un petit rire en voyant Louis, les bras écartés, les jambes croisées sur la table et l'air terriblement mort. S'asseyant à ses côtés, il lui tend le verre d'eau :

\- Tiens.

Ouvrant légèrement les yeux, Louis observe quelques secondes le liquide d'un air suspicieux avant de saisir le verre et d'avaler l'eau d'une gorgée.

\- Ça va mieux ?  
\- Mmh.

Il y a quelques secondes de silence, où Scorpius se laisse bercer par les accords de guitare d'Albus et la voix rocailleuse de Rhys, avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Ça va aller ?

Louis hoche la tête, lentement, et un silence flotte quelques instants :

\- C'était pas vraiment sérieux, c'était juste un mec pour oublier un autre. C'est juste jamais agréable.  
\- Tu le connaissais depuis… ?  
\- C'est une connaissance de Wes, on s'est croisés à un vernissage et… Mais ça te dérange pas ? s'exclame-t-il brusquement, tournant la tête vers lui.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- C'est un mec.  
\- Lou, je suis avec un mec, je te rappelle.  
\- Je sais bien, mais… je vous l'ai jamais dit, donc je pensais que… Arf, laisse tomber, c'est débile.

Scorpius sourit en coin et, du bout des doigts, ébouriffe les longs cheveux blond vénitien de Louis.

\- C'est pas débile, c'est normal. D'avoir peur d'être jugé, toute cette merde. - Ça prend aux tripes, pas vrai ?  
\- Comment t'as fait, toi ?  
\- Moi ? Il a un rire jaune, et ses doigts se perdent un peu plus profondément dans les boucles de Louis. Moi, j'ai pas eu le choix. T'as pas trop le temps de te poser des questions et de te demander comment les gens vont réagir quand t'es pas celui qui l'annonce.  
\- Tu voulais le dire ? Tu l'aurais dit ? Quand ?  
\- Quand, je sais pas. Tu sais, c'est bizarre, un peu. Je sais jamais vraiment si je suis complètement gay, ou si c'est Albus qui me plaît, et des fois je me dis que c'est ridicule de penser comme ça, que t'es pas juste homo pour une seule bite, mais… J'ai jamais voulu plus y penser.

Louis penche un peu la tête, et les doigts de Scorpius effleurent alors sa nuque, traçant des sillons sur sa peau. L'étudiant en pâtisserie ouvre un peu la bouche, hésite et garde le silence, quelques secondes de plus. Il se sent bien, la chaleur des caresses le réconfortant, la proximité du blond le troublant. Il résiste, tant qu'il peut, puis lâche :

\- T'as jamais voulu essayer ?

Scorpius cligne des yeux et hausse un sourcil, déstabilisé. Il fixe Louis, et ses fossettes, et ses yeux bleus, et ses mèches folles, et son air gêné, ses joues trop rouges, ses lèvres trop proches et…

\- Essayer quelqu'un d'autre ? souffle-t-il alors, à quelques millimètres de Scorpius, son souffle chaud effleurant son visage.

Figé, le blond laisse retomber sa main, quittant la douceur des boucles rousses. Il n'arrive pas à se détourner du bleu des prunelles de Louis, qui l'observe avec un sérieux inégalé. Perturbé, il n'entend que la voix d'Albus, se mêlant à celle de Rhys, en arrière-plan. La voix d'Albus, avec ses graves et ses ondulations, qui crachent des mots d'amour à un public inexistant, la voix d'Albus, témoin des lèvres de Louis qui, lentement, se posent sur les siennes, timidement, apeurées. Elles s'y déposent, s'y lient et, Merlin, Scorpius manque de gémir de leur douceur, alors qu'Albus s'énerve sur sa guitare, grattant encore plus fort. Et, alors que Rhys donne le coup de batterie final, Louis s'éloigne, sur une dernière pression des lèvres.

Scorpius ne bouge plus. Ne dit rien. Il observe Louis. Louis, qui réalise, peu à peu, et qui rougit, de cette rougeur qui jure avec sa rousseur, et il panique, de cette panique qu'il tient des Weasley, et il s'éloigne, et il se lève, et :

\- Merde, merde, merde, merde…

 _I'll protect you from  
All the things I've seen  
And I'll clean your wounds  
Rinse them with saline  
Kerosene_


	4. Chapter 4

Pfiou, je suis grave en retard, ça va bientôt faire un mois que je n'ai rien publié, je suis navrée ! Une excuse toute simple : je devais corriger ces chapitres, continuer l'histoire pour avoir un peu d'avance, et je n'y arrivais pas. Impossible d'écrire. Ça va un peu mieux maintenant, du coup je poste ce chapitre (tant pour vous donner votre dose de Scorpius que pour m'ôter ma culpabilité de vous avoir fait patienter, j'avoue).

Bonne lecture à vous, et encore milles mercis à vous qui lisez et commentez !

(et des bisous à ma bêta qui est la best 3)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4.**

 **Sad eyes**

 _Sad eyes_

 _Sad eyes_

 _You can't disguise sad eyes_

Scorpius n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Allongé sur son lit, en position foetale, il a écouté Crystal Castles vomir leur paroles et leurs sons, à s'en repaître. C'est le groupe favori d'Albus. Et cette nuit, il aurait eu besoin d'Albus. D'une puissance folle. Il a presque hésité à transplaner et apparaître chez Rhys, pour serrer Albus contre lui, respirer son parfum et se rassurer. Bordel, combien il a besoin de se rassurer. Cette nuit, c'était n'importe quoi. Il regrette, tellement, de ne pas s'être bougé, d'avoir laissé le baiser s'éterniser, et même d'avoir apprécié. Il a aimé ça, les lèvres de Louis sur les siennes. Il en a frissonné. Celles de Louis, et non d'Albus. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il n'est pas censé apprécier ça, sauf si c'est Albus. Seulement si c'est lui. Alors il aimerait bien, là, avoir son copain contre lui. Pouvoir lui parler, le toucher, lui murmurer des mots tout doux, le fixer droit dans les yeux et se persuader de son erreur. C'est une erreur, pas vrai ? Il a trompé Al, là, non ? Ou ça ne compte pas ? C'est les bavures d'un cousin alcoolisé, et puis c'est tout ? Il en a le vertige, de réfléchir à tout ça. Il en a marre, surtout, et a envie de se lever pour baffer Louis, le faire regretter de retourner son cerveau autant.

Aux alentours de sept heures, il a entendu Louis se lever, prendre son petit-déjeuner et faire quelques pas vers sa porte. Se planter devant, faire les cent pas, hésiter, se détourner. L'instant d'après, il avait transplané. Ailleurs, loin. Scorpius a senti un poids libérer son cœur à peine le bruit retenti. Il est seul dans l'appartement. Le temps passe, et il reste là, figé sur son lit, prostré sur lui-même.

Et maintenant ?

Il reste là, à se ronger les ongles, à s'en vouloir jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même ? Pathétique. Il n'a jamais voulu ça, lui. Vivre ici, avec Louis, seul. Sans Albus. Depuis hier, il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'Albus a tout pensé, et que de les faire vivre ensemble, c'était en prévision de cette foutue tournée. Que comme ça, il ne le laissait pas seul. Bordel, il aurait mille fois préféré être dans son studio, seul à seul avec sa foutue personne, et sans remords aucun. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, à présent ? Se détourner quand il croise Louis ? Ne plus le regarder, ne plus lui parler, résister ?

Résister ? C'est ça, alors, ce à quoi il en est rendu ? Résister à un putain de rouquin venu semer le trouble ? Depuis quand est-ce que Scorpius regarde les autres hommes ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il a cette attraction pour d'autre, ces regards qui se perdent et… C'est n'importe quoi. Du pur délire.

Il se redresse brusquement et, en quelques minutes, est lavé, habillé. Enfilant un imperméable noir et une longue écharpe grise, Scorpius transplane pour le Ministère de la Magie. Se faufilant dans les couloirs, il finit par arriver au département de la justice. Une secrétaire lève les yeux vers lui, suspicieuse, et il soupire :

\- Je veux juste voir Andy Thomasson, s'il vous plaît.  
\- C'est la pause déjeuner, monsieur…  
\- Justement, on déjeune ensemble. Annoncez Scorpius Malfoy, la presse-t-il alors, agacé.

Elle l'observe en silence, quelques instants, comme déterminant s'il était fiable ou non, avant de saisir son miroir portable et d'appeler Thomasson. Quelques paroles échangées et minutes plus tard, Scorpius est rejoint par un grand brun, à la carrure impressionnante. Ils échangent une poignée de main et quittent en silence le ministère avant que Thomasson ne se tourne vers lui, impatient :

\- Alors mon gars, qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ?  
\- On a plus le droit de voir ses potes ?  
\- Oh, Scorpius, me prends pas pour un con. Pourquoi est-ce que tu viendrais me voir un vendredi en pause-déj s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de terrible dont tu ne peux parler qu'avec un autre mec ?  
\- Je peux en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre aussi, en vrai, grommelle Scorpius en détournant les yeux, gêné d'avoir été aussi vite mis à nu.

Éclatant de rire, son ancien copain de promotion lui passe un bras autour de l'épaule et s'exclame :

\- Allez, tu vas voir, un bon yorkshire pudding avec un rouge et tout ira nettement mieux ! Après, si je peux aider aussi, on fera ce qu'i faire.

Scorpius roule des yeux avec un sourire en coin. S'il y en a un qui n'a pas changé, c'est bien Andy.

…

\- Et donc tu bad parce qu'un gars cuit comme un rosbif t'as roulé une galoche ?  
\- Toi et ton langage, ricane Scorpius.  
\- Oh, fais pas genre, Malfoy, on sait tous comment t'es vulgaire quand tu veux.  
\- Donc, reprend-il en levant les yeux au ciel, c'est bien ça mon problème. Enfin, en soi, je m'en fous un peu que Louis m'ait embrassé, mais c'est plutôt… Je veux dire, c'est pas normal que ça me triture autant, non ? Si… Si je m'en foutais de lui, si j'étais certain pour Albus, si…  
\- Oh là, s'exclame aussitôt Andy en levant un doigt en l'air. On s'arrête de suite, mon vieux. Si tu te prends trop la tête là-dessus, c'est vraiment, vraiment mauvais. Tu sais, et même que tu _sais_ vraiment, vu que t'étais aux soirées en question, mais il m'est arrivé d'embrasser des hommes, dans ces moments de folie. C'est pas pour autant que je suis homo, tu vois ? Alors c'est pareil pour toi, conclut-il en prenant une gorgée de rouge.  
\- Mais… je suis homo, non ?  
\- … Des fois, je me demande vraiment comment tu arrives en tête de promotion, avec ta compréhension à deux mornilles. T'es pire qu'Albus, limite, niveau sentiment, ou ça se passe comment ? râle un coup Andy en enfournant une bouchée de viande, qu'il prend le temps de mastiquer soigneusement avant de reprendre. Ce que je veux dire, Scorpius, c'est que le fait que tu aies embrassé Louis et apprécié ça, c'est pas forcément qu'il te plaît, ou que tu n'aimes pas Albus. C'est que Louis embrasse bien, et du coup c'était pas désagréable, donc voilà. Tant que t'as pas envie de recommencer, moi je dis, tu te prends la tête pour rien. Et te bile pas à propos de Louis non plus, hein. Il était bourré, venait de se faire tromper, et y a un beau gosse sur son canapé, il s'est laissé tenter. C'est tout ce qu'i l'histoire. Absolument tout.  
\- T'es sûr ?  
\- Persuadé. Te prends pas la tête, mon vieux. Et mange un peu, t'as maigri depuis la fin d'année.  
\- T'es pire que ma mère, Andy, sourit Scorpius en reprenant un morceau de viande, se sentant largement mieux.

Andy a raison - il réfléchit trop, et réfléchit à des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Il faut qu'il se ressaisisse. Son stage commence lundi prochain, il sera occupé, Louis aussi, et leur rythme de vie va s'organiser, sans aucun doute, sans aucun fait étrange. Tout va bien aller.

\- Mais, au fait, pourquoi il était pas là hier Albus ?  
\- Ah, ça… Albus et Rhys ont signé un disque avec Alice. Ils ont trois semaines pour enregistrer.

\- C'est énorme ! Faut absolument fêter ça ! s'enthousiasme aussitôt son pote, levant son verre pour un toast.  
\- T'es pas prêt de les croiser, mon vieux. Ils partent en tournée, après.  
\- Déjà ?

\- Première partie des Hogwarts' Rebels, eh ouais.  
\- Merlin ! Ton copain va être une star, mon gars. T'es prêt pour ça ? lâche Andy en éclatant de rire, avant de froncer les sourcils en remarquant le sourire forcé de Scorpius. Mon gars ?

Scorpius soupire et secoue la tête, reprenant une gorgée de vin.

\- En vrai, je suis super fier de lui, tu sais. Mais ça va être… compliqué.

Compliqué, oui.

 _Feign care and warm concern_

 _The kiss you did not earn_

Le jeune homme regarde distraitement la paille tourner dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud vide. Il est près de seize heures, et Andy est retourné travailler depuis longtemps maintenant. Il aurait dû suivre le mouvement, et rentrer chez lui également, mais il reste là, à regarder les passants défiler, à regarder les adultes s'affairer à leur vie bien rangée et à repousser ses pensées. Il s'est imaginé, lors du repas avec Andy, que tout le poids de cette affaire s'était envolé - pourtant, seul à seul avec lui-même, Scorpius n'a pas du tout le sentiment d'avoir avancé. Pire encore, il se demande même si toute cette discussion ne l'a pas, au final, encore plus enfoncé. De ressasser le départ d'Albus, de rendre ça officiel en discutant de ses nouveaux projets avec un ami…

Relevant brusquement la tête, Scorpius se maudit en réalisant qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qu'il se doit de mettre au courant. Dans l'état où il était, hier, le jeune homme a complètement oublié de l'en informer, et les évènements d'après lui ont effacé toutes pensées sensées de son esprit. Seulement, dans quelques instants, il va se retrouver chez lui, face à face avec Louis, et ce dernier ne sait pas encore qu'Albus sera aux abonnés absents pour les prochains mois. Retenant un long gémissement de frustration, il se redresse et, déposant quelques pièces sur la table, quitte précipitamment le restaurant. À peine retourné sur l'allée principale, Scorpius transplane en un mouvement de cape.

Il atterrit sur le palier intérieur et, nerveusement, observe autour de lui. L'appartement est silencieux; il ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement en réalisant que Louis n'est pas encore arrivé. Il ne sait pas encore comment il va le confronter, s'il est nécessaire de reparler des _évènements_ de la veille, ou s'il enchaîne simplement sur un quotidien ordinaire. Peut-être doit-il préparer le repas ? Ils n'ont pas établis qu'ils dînent ensemble, ceci dit, et considérant _hier,_ c'est peut-être loin d'être nécessaire ? Alors, peut-être qu'il doit d'abord aller se changer, se mettre à l'aise et puis, s'installer dans le salon, avec un bouquin. C'est un bon plan, ça, non ? Il pourra alors demander à Louis s'il veut manger avec lui quand il arrivera et engager la discussion, jusqu'à parler d'Albus, et en évitant soigneusement tout ce qui se rapproche du mot baiser. C'est parfait, comme organisation, non ?

La tête lui tourne presque de toutes ces idées qui l'assaillent d'un même coup, et il tente pitoyablement de contrôler son stress en respirant profondément. Légèrement calmé, il ne peut malgré tout s'empêcher de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, en pleine réflexion. Avant tout : de la musique. Dans tout instant de doute et de malaise, Scorpius se réfugie dans une mélodie, un chant harmonieux ou saccadé, une gratte effrénée ou délicate, des percussions lourdes ou suggestives - peu lui importe tant qu'il peut se concentrer sur ce qui est joué. Retirant son pardessus qu'il accroche au porte-manteau à gauche de la porte, le jeune homme se déchausse également avant de se poser tranquillement devant la multitude de CD et de vinyles qu'ils possèdent à eux trois. Là où cette colocation se voit particulièrement charmante est dans l'amour qu'ils portent chacun à la musique et à la collection des disques. Tout style de musique et de compositeurs se voit ici stocké dans ces immenses étagères creusées dans les murs. Hésitant légèrement, il finit par saisir un exemplaire du Concerto n1, en E mineur, op. 11, de Chopin. Malgré son ouverture d'esprit, Albus a un mal fou avec le classique - Scorpius profite alors de l'occasion pour glisser le disque dans le lecteur et monter le son au maximum, se nourrissant avec enthousiasme des envolées au piano du musicien.

\- Scorpius ?

Frémissant, le jeune homme laisse retomber sa main du lecteur. Il en a complètement oublié la raison pour laquelle il s'est évertué à trouver un échappatoire pour ses pensées. Et là, là maintenant, il n'est pas prêt, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a rien prévu ! Aucun dialogue, aucune réaction, rien de rien. Il va devoir être spontané, naturel et… Où cela va-t-il le mener, Merlin ? Il n'est pas instinctif. Il ne peut pas répondre posément dans une discussion sérieuse sans avoir analysé précisément la syntaxe de chacune des phrases qu'il souhaite énoncer, ou sans avoir au moins établi une liste d'argument, de contre arguments, une sécurité quelconque et une assurance de sortie et…

\- Scorpius ? répète un peu plus fort le rouquin dans son dos, légèrement inquiet.

Clignant fort des yeux, le jeune homme se reprend brusquement et se tourne vers Louis, souriant du mieux qu'il le peut :

\- Lou - is ! rajoute-t-il maladroitement, se refusant à utiliser un surnom affectueux qui ne rendrait la discussion à venir qu'encore plus compliquée.

Le pâtissier en devenir fronce les sourcils mais ne relève pas et, alors qu'il se défait de son manteau et de ses chaussures, Scorpius se traîne vers le canapé. À peine s'est-il laissé tomber sur le meuble confortable qu'il se redresse bien droit, soudain inquiété :

\- La musique… Louis tourne la tête vers lui, surpris, le laissant continuer. La musique, ça te dérange ?  
\- … Non ? Pas de soucis…

Louis l'observe étrangement, glissant ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il s'approche du canapé.

\- Tout va bien, Scorpius ?

Il ne répond rien, fixant dramatiquement Louis. Se peut-il qu'il ne se souvienne de rien ? De rien du tout ? Sinon pourquoi agit-il aussi calmement, sans gêne aucune ? Bordel, il l'a quand même embrassé pendant de longues secondes sur ce même canapé, non ? Et il ne s'en souvient pas. Pas un souvenir. Vraiment ? Secouant la tête, Scorpius soupire profondément avant de s'exclamer :

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien, désolé. Je vais… Il s'interrompt quelques secondes, se sentant trahi par sa langue qui s'est activée avant qu'il ne réfléchisse plus loin, et finit par abandonner toute idée d'être cohérent : Je vais aller manger dehors, tout compte fait. Je risque de rentrer tard, donc… Enfin, ne mets pas la barrière anti-transplanage, quoi, s'il te plaît. Et m'attends pas. T'as pas à m'attendre dans tous les cas, mais Albus dit toujours qu'il faut le dire sinon c'est pas poli, alors à force ça a fini par me contaminer donc - enfin, bref. J'y vais.

Il soupire à nouveau et détourne le regard, se redressant. Perturbé par son comportement, Louis l'observe en silence alors qu'il saisit son manteau, le gardant à bout de main, et pénètre dans l'aire de transplanage. Il fronce les sourcils et saisit alors Scorpius par le coude, le faisant sursauter.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tes chaussures, Scorpius…

Baissant les yeux, il regarde ses pieds et se maudit en apercevant ses chaussettes grises le confronter à sa stupidité. Louis ne lâchant toujours pas son bras, Scorpius se tourne vers lui et adresse un sourire faussement poli au cousin de son amant.

\- Merci, je pensais les avoir gardées.

Louis ne répond rien, le tenant toujours et encore ; et Scorpius se sent con avec son faux sourire, ses yeux qui ne veulent pas quitter les siens, et son pardessus pendouillant dans sa main. Où est-ce qu'il va, comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, à s'enfuir comme un imbécile, à s'éloigner de la confrontation, à ignorer Louis ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait toute une histoire de cette erreur ?

\- Scorpius, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sa main est toujours là, posée sur son bras, et ses yeux sont toujours là, à le fixer droit devant, à s'inquiéter pour lui, à chercher à comprendre. Scorpius a envie de le secouer, de lui crier que c'est de sa faute, que c'est lui ce qu'il se passe, et qu'il n'a pas le droit d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Que ça le démange, lui, maintenant, et qu'il ne sait pas quoi en faire, de ce mal au ventre, de ces muscles qui se tendent quand il le frôle, de cette tension en lui qui réagit à sa personne. Il a envie de lui dire, tout ça, et de le maudire, surtout, si fort, de venir mettre la pagaille dans son esprit, à lui qui ne comprend rien aux sentiments, aux attirances.

\- Tu te souviens de rien ?

Mais c'est sorti, pourtant ; en un souffle, à peine, un murmure torturé, plein de rancœur d'avoir autant trituré et torturé son esprit alors que lui, il a… oublié ? Et Louis l'observe, encore et toujours en silence, semblant se demander de quoi il veut bien parler.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu me parles ? Il s'est passé quelque chose hier ? Je suis rentré super tard je crois, je venais de m'engueuler avec mon ex et j'ai passé la soirée à boire et à danser… J'ai aucun souvenir de comment je suis allé me coucher et de si je t'ai croisé, je suis désolé. J'ai… J'ai fait quelque chose ?

Scorpius inspire. Profondément. Expire. Tout aussi profondément. Il ne se souvient vraiment de rien. Ces traits fatigués sur son visage, ils sont dus à la soirée d'hier, à la rupture avec son mec, mais pas à après. Quel après, en même temps ? Il ne s'est rien passé. Rien du tout. Pas vrai ? Ha. Scorpius a envie de lui rire au nez, d'une puissance. De lui murmurer ce qu'il lui a dit, hier, ce _tu n'as pas envie d'essayer ?_ qui l'a tant chamboulé. Il a envie de lui cracher dessus, parce qu'on n'embrasse pas les gens comme ça, punaise. On ne se glisse pas insidieusement dans les pensées de quelqu'un, à le torturer toute la journée durant. On ne fait pas ça, parce que ça bouleverse, ça rend mal, ça rend méchant. Méchant, oui. Tordu, violent, exécrable. Il en a marre d'être pris pour le gentil, de devoir se plier aux volontés de chacun. _Oui, Albus, va à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre et fais ta vie. Oui, Albus, emménageons avec Louis pour que tu te casses trois jours après. Oui, Louis, fais ta vie dans notre salon, ramène-toi bourré et embrasse-moi. Embrasse-moi, ce n'est pas grave, je ne dirais rien, rien du tout. Après tout, je suis gentil. Je suis celui qui surveille tout le monde, qui règle les bêtises, qui oublie pour les autres et qui, avec un sourire, conclut l'affaire._ Bordel. Il ne peut plus faire semblant d'être celui qui se plie à tout. Il en a marre d'être mené à la baguette, de courir après les sourires de chacun et d'être le seul à fondre devant le regard pétillant de ces deux abrutis. Alors non, il ne s'est pas _rien_ passé. Il ne va plus se taire. C'est une envie violente, un besoin vital, presque : il a envie d'être tordu. De profiter, maintenant. C'est son côté mauvais, son côté tordu - il ressort toujours, un moment ou un autre, de derrière sa façade de gentil garçon bien poli, bien aimant. Il ne fallait pas le pousser si loin. Se jouer de lui, de se gentillesse.

Alors il se penche, lentement, très lentement, frôlant l'oreille de Louis de ses lèvres. Il le sent se tendre, hésiter à reculer. Scorpius déglutit doucement et souffle :

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Rien de ce que tu m'as _dis ? De ce que tu m'as fais ?_

Il recule, un petit peu, juste assez pour pouvoir le fixer droit dans les yeux ; il se réjouit du regard de Louis qui faiblit, qui brille de désir et qui cède à la tentation d'observer sa langue qui effleure ses lèvres lentement.

 _\- Rien de rien ?_

Et ils se figent, tous les deux, lorsque retentit la sonnerie du miroir de poche de Scorpius.

 _Discourage affection_


	5. Chapter 5

j'ai pas écrit un mot depuis février, je crois, mais je vous poste les 2 chapitres qui ont été postés sur HPF et que vous avez raté.. navrée pour mes timings désastreux, promis j'essaie de me remettre à écrire de la fanfic. c'est plus trop ma came en ce moment, et pourtant dieu sait que j'aime mes trois bonhommes.

...

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Frail**

Il y a des milliers de choses injustes dans la vie. Un parfum de glace au stock écoulé au moment où vous souhaitez en commander, un livre épuisé quand vous sortez par temps de pluie l'acheter, un gamin qui s'écroule à vos pieds d'avoir marché sur ses lacets et que vous devez aider par-dessus ses pleurs hurlés ; et puis, aussi, ce karma fabuleux qui fait que ce foutu copain que vous vous retenez d'appeler de toute la journée, pour ne pas l'embêter par vos histoires débiles, vous contacte pile au moment où vous reprenez le dessus sur votre journée de merde. Scorpius en est là, de sa vie, en cet instant précis. Figé, à quelques centimètres de Louis, leurs souffles se confondant presque, leurs regards vrillés l'un dans l'autre, alors qu'il profite enfin d'avoir pu le faire faiblir après des heures à se torturer l'esprit, alors qu'Albus est là, à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Il hésite. Il ne l'admettra jamais, mais il hésite quelques millièmes de secondes entre reculer et répondre à son amant, ou rester là, à confronter Louis. À le faire réaliser, à jouer avec lui. À l'instant, il préfère presque ignorer Albus, même. Ignorer ce copain, réfugié chez un autre ami à assouvir sa passion, tandis que lui est resté là, dans son anonymat, dans son appart en plein Bristol avec un homme bien trop charmant, bien trop exaspérant. Un putain de diable sur pieds, à secouer ses bouclettes rousses en vil tentateur. Il hésite. Mais il recule, pourtant - un pas, d'abord. Le regard toujours fixé dans les yeux du rouquin. Un autre, enfin, avec ses prunelles qui se baissent vers sa poche, cherchant son miroir.

Il n'a pas le temps de le saisir, pourtant.

Une main, longue et pâle, se pose sur son torse. Il s'immobilise et relève les yeux vers Louis. Il s'est approché, lui, de ce pas qu'il a posé en distance entre eux. Il s'est approché, et son regard est terrifiant de malheur. Scorpius frémit de le voir si apeuré, si inquiété, comme si le poids du monde entier pesait sur lui. Il regrette, quelques secondes, de l'avoir taquiné comme il l'a fait, et son regard se perd sur les traits désespérés du jeune homme. Il aimerait embrasser ce pli, sur son front, caresser celui-là, près de sa lèvre tordue dans une grimace catastrophée et apaiser ce corps qui semble prêt à lâcher.

\- J'ai fait _quoi_ , Scorpius ?

Il secoue la tête, doucement, et lui adresse un sourire rassurant, tout en détournant de force son regard du sien pour saisir son miroir de poche. Le nom d'Albus clignote sur la glace, tentant un nouvel appel, alors son côté docile se reprend :

\- Non, désolé, j'ai passé une mauvaise journée alors j'ai passé mes nerfs sur…

 _\- Putain_ , Scorpius, je _sais_ que j'ai fait quelque chose, okay, j'ai menti - je me souviens bien quand je suis arrivé, et t'étais là, et je _sais_ qu'il y a un truc qui a merdé, parce que… Parce que _putain_ j'étais _persuadé_ que ça allait merder si on se retrouvait tous les deux, Scorpius, et tu le sais autant que moi, pas vrai ? Y a cette…

\- Alchimie ? souffle-t-il tout bas, les yeux vrillés dans ceux de Louis.

Et il n'a pas prévu ça. Vraiment pas.

Il n'a pas prévu Louis qui se penche, qui le frôle et qui murmure _oui, cette alchimie_. Il n'a pas prévu ses mains qui lâchent son imper et son miroir, déclenchant l'appel. Il n'a pas prévu leurs bouches qui s'approchent et se collent, ni leurs mains qui se faufilent dans la nuque, dans les cheveux, dans le bas du dos, qui les rapprochent l'un de l'autre, à les étouffer. Il n'a pas prévu ce gémissement qui monte dans sa gorge, et cette violence dans leur échange, ces corps qui se cherchent, ces langues qui se battent et cette satisfaction, profonde. Ce baiser échangé, ce contact physique, c'est une putain de délivrance. C'est la jouissance d'hier décuplée, parce que volontaire, parce qu'interdite, parce qu'adultère et consentante. Il n'arrive même pas à s'en vouloir, là, maintenant. Il fond de bonheur, et son cœur bat trop fort d'attirance. Il aimerait rester là, à l'embrasser, encore et encore, à pouvoir le caresser et se repaître de ces boucles aux nuances de roux.

Il n'a jamais ressenti ça, jamais. Cette excitation, ce tremblement dans tout le corps, cette impression de faire quelque chose d'interdit, et de si bon à la fois. Il se sent petit, maladroit même, presque, à goûter des lèvres différentes pour la première fois de sa vie. Bordel, Louis est son premier autre. Louis. Louis, avec qui il a toujours eu cette tension, sans jamais la comprendre. Louis, qui l'embrasse. Louis, qui glisse vers son cou, le fait sursauter, frémir et - _ahhh._

Sa voix lui échappe subitement, alors que sa langue caresse son cou. Ça grésille, en bas, et il entend brusquement des échos remonter jusque lui.

\- Scorpius ? Scorpius t'es là ? Roh, ce con a dû mettre son miroir dans sa poche, il s'est activé tout seul… Ah merde, l'enregistreur ! Bon écoute, chéri, tu me rappelles dès que tu vois ça, okay ? Et t'es pas con, j'déconne, j'avais juste oublié que tonton George avait mis une messagerie automatique en cas de bug, oups ? Je t'aim- euh, je veux dire, appelle-moi, tu manques. Un peu, quand même. _BIIIP._

Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Scorpius recule brutalement, repoussant Louis. Titubant, le rouquin se rattrape sur l'accoudoir du canapé, grimaçant sous la force du rejet. Il fronce les sourcils et, d'un coup, semble réaliser la situation. Il porte la main à ses lèvres et rougit, brusquement. Scorpius se prend la tête dans les mains, se mordant les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu, merde ? Il lui prend quoi ? C'est quoi ce désir à la con ? C'est quoi ce cousin, qui se jette sur lui ? C'est quoi ce foutu cerveau qui réagit, et qui l'emballe sans seconde pensée ? Bordel, bordel, bordel. Il fait quoi, maintenant ? Albus au sol, son message qui attend d'être lu, et Louis en face, les joues en feu, les yeux perdus. Il se redresse et s'avance en tremblant vers lui, tendant à peine la main en sa direction.

\- Scorpius, je… Je comprends pas… Je…

\- Bordel, bordel, bordel, s'exclame soudainement Scorpius, je suis casé, merde, avec ton cousin ! Depuis des années ! J'avais pas besoin que tu viennes foutre le bazar dans tout ça ! Tu pouvais pas garder ta langue dans ta bouche et…

\- On est tous les deux fautifs, essaie pas de…

\- Tous les deux ? s'insurge aussitôt le blond platine en levant férocement les yeux vers Louis. _Tous les deux, vraiment ?_ Parce que c'est moi, peut-être, qui est parti en furie quand on parlait de cul avec Dom, semant le doute ? Parce que c'est moi qui rougit quand on se fixe ? Parce que c'est moi qui _t'embrasse_ , bourré, parce que, tu comprends, t'as pas envie _d'essayer autre chose_? C'est moi qui te retourne le cerveau, en foutant le doute dans ton couple ? C'est moi, t'es sûr ?

Louis se fige, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il laisse retomber sa main et, désespéré, hésite même à s'enfuir sans rien dire. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Il s'est retenu, toutes ces années durant, et là…

\- Je suis… Je suis désolé pour ça, je te jure. Mais là… Là, maintenant, c'était nous deux, Scorpius, t'en avais autant envie que moi ! Tu… T'aurais pas passé la journée à y penser, à hier, si… si je te faisais pas un peu d'effet, si tout allait bien avec Albus, si y avait pas un truc entre nous, pas vrai ?

\- Alors ça excuse tout ? rétorque-t-il spontanément, avant d'éclater d'un rire jaune. Ah mais oui, suis-je bête. Je vais aller voir Al' et lui expliquer que je l'ai trompé parce que, tu comprends, y avait un truc entre nous. Comment pourra-t-il m'en vouloir, après ça ?

Et Louis se tait. Il le fixe simplement, désabusé. Ils n'ont pas quatorze ans, ils peuvent discuter sans s'en mettre plein la figure, non ? Ils peuvent même ne pas en parler, non ? Louis sait qu'il ne devrait pas, qu'il agit en terrible salaud en cherchant à faire succomber Scorpius, et que si ça s'apprenait, il ne serait plus convié aux repas de famille pour les dix prochains siècles. Pourtant, il inspire profondément, et s'approche de Scorpius. Il ne réagit pas, en le voyant faire un pas en arrière, précautionneux. Il s'avance simplement d'un pas de plus et lui saisit la main, la serrant.

\- Tu sais, ça fait des mois que je me demande comment ça aurait été, si ça avait été moi, le premier. Si j'avais su te parler plus tôt, si je t'avais embrassé avant. Si j'avais été le bon cousin. J'ai toujours su que j'étais gay, et toi - toi, tu m'attirais. Tu m'attires, bordel. J'ai haï Albus, quand vous vous êtes révélés aux yeux de tous. Je me suis demandé pourquoi lui. Et tu sais - je crois que je sais. C'est parce que c'est le premier. Le seul à être venu. Parce que là, je suis là, et tu as envie de moi. Autant que moi, merde. Mais j'ai rien tenté, j'ai vraiment rien tenté, et vous êtes arrivés là, dans ma vie, ensemble, petit couple parfait à deux pas de ma chambre, à baiser sous mon toit alors que je me contente de mecs qui me font pitié face à toi. Je me contente de ça, alors que t'es là et que t'en as autant envie que moi ? Vraiment ? Je suis pas aussi gentil que ça, Scorpius. Je peux pas faire le cousin sympa plus longtemps. J'ai terriblement envie de toi et…

\- Louis, ça suffit. Je sais pas où tu vas avec ça, mais ça suffit, murmure Scorpius, les yeux fermés à s'en faire mal.

\- Non. Je m'en fous, de si c'est immoral, de si je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule. Je suis prêt à ça, carrément près. J'en peux plus de faire semblant, de me retenir. J'ai envie de toi, Scorpius, gémit-il en serrant sa main de la sienne, hésitant à s'approcher encore d'un pas. Laisse-moi nous essayer, sans que personne ne sache. Juste nous deux. Personne d'autres, personne saura jamais, je te le promets - mais tu peux pas…. Tu peux pas gâcher ça, entre nous, ce truc qu'il y a, cette étincelle, ce putain de brasier, même. _Scorpius_ , supplie-t-il alors en serrant une seconde fois la main, le sommant à ouvrir les yeux et le regarder, l'affronter, enfin.

Scorpius ouvre les yeux. Grand. Il fixe Louis - mais il est vide. Il a arrêté de réfléchir. Il ne veut plus. Il secoue la main, fait lâcher prise au rouquin. Il détourne le regard, se penche et ramasse son pardessus et son miroir. Le nom d'Albus clignote toujours.

Dans son cœur, les noms font échos.

Louis.

Albus.

Albus.

Louis.

Ça le tétanise. Il n'a jamais eu le choix. Ça a toujours été évident. Ça a toujours été Albus. Il n'y a jamais eu d'inconnu, dans son équation. Il ne sait pas réagir à l'arithmétique. Il ne sait pas se confronter au problème. C'est un putain de lâche, Scorpius.

Il contourne Louis, ignorant sa main désespérée qui se lance vers lui, dans une dernière tentative, et lance immédiatement un appel vers le miroir d'Albus. Trois bips sonores retentissent dans l'appartement, où la respiration hachée et douloureuse de Louis contraste avec celle effacée et vide de Scorpius. Trois bips, avant que ne résonne la voix enthousiaste d'Albus :

\- Ah, mon chérichou, tu te rappelles enfin de moi ! Tu faisais pas de bêtises, j'espère ? Quoique, j'aimerais bien te passer un petit sermon, tiens !

Il y a un moment de flottement. Scorpius se met à rire, terrassé par le dégoût de soi, et c'est interprété comme un fou rire. Parce que c'était impossible, pas même imaginable, d'imaginer Scorpius faire des bêtises, pas vrai ?

\- Non Al', pas de conneries ; c'est toi qui les fais, tu te souviens ? À commencer par ces surnoms à la noix, je t'ai déjà dit que…

Sa phrase se noie dans le silence alors qu'il referme la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, sans plus un regard pour Louis. Et ce dernier reste là, planté au milieu du salon, désabusé. Il a envie de pleurer et de rire à la fois. Alors il rit, il rit jaune, il rit de son cousin qui ne se doute de rien, de Scorpius qui fait l'homme fort, et de son cœur mis en jachère complètement saccagé ; il se lève, se tourne vers la cuisine, prendre de quoi oublier sa douleur, et là - il rit, encore plus fort. Il y a un mot, sur le tableau au-dessus du plan de travail, où les lettres bien rondes d'Albus s'étalent.

 _Cousin, je pars environ deux mois bosser sur un album… Prends soin de mon Scorpius pour moi, tu veux ?_

 _Frail  
Is this what you call  
Is this what you call frail_


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou les amis ! Merci de m'avoir prévenue pour les erreurs de codage, c'est rectifié ! J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant ce dernier chapitre que j'ai en stock ! J'espère que vos reviews enflammées me donneront le pouvoir de reprendre la fanfic !

Bonne lecture mes choux

...

Chapitre 6

Louis a la tête dans les étoiles. Ça lui arrive pas souvent, c'est pas le lunatique de la famille. C'est le rôle de Dom, ça. Lui, il est plutôt carré, plutôt précis, plutôt concentré. Il en a bien besoin, pour la pâtisserie. Seulement, là, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il se demande un peu où et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a autant merdé. Ça fait des années qu'il ne dit rien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas resté bien sage, à baiser des inconnus ? Il était obligé de... de tout gâcher ? Et, pourtant, ça le tue d'admettre qu'il est incapable de s'en vouloir plus que cela. Il secoue la tête, se met des petites claques sur les joues et se redresse. Il est assis dans le salon depuis son retour des cours, dans l'espoir de croiser Scorpius et de parler. Trois heures ont passé, et il n'est toujours pas arrivé. Il ne va pas passer la nuit à l'attendre, ce serait complètement insensé. Il a plus urgent à faire. Deux devoirs à réviser, des cours à recopier, un appel à passer, une amie à aller voir et tellement d'autres petites choses urgentes. C'est forcément pour cela qu'il décide de tout flanquer loin de son esprit et que ses pas l'orientent peu à peu vers la cuisine. Forcément.

La cuisine, c'est son repère. C'est là qu'il venait se réfugier, quand son père et sa mère s'engueulaient pour des questions d'argent, pour des questions d'éducation, pour Victoire qui ne pouvait décemment pas aller faire un stage au Pérou, ce peuple si éloigné si inconnu, pour Dominique qui devait absolument arrêter la peinture et faire quelque chose d'utile. C'est là qu'il venait se réfugier, aussi, quand ses soeurs venaient lui chercher des noises, quand il s'embrouillait avec ses amis, quand son ex le quittait. C'est son lieu de tranquillité, où toutes les pensées encombrantes n'ont pas leur place. Et en un jour comme celui-là, c'est forcément vers sa cuisine qu'il finit par se diriger.

Planté devant son plan de travail, il hésite quelques instants. Il ne sait pas quoi préparer. Des macarons ? Il a un frisson et secoue la tête. Non, pas de macarons. Ça lui rappelle trop Scorpius. Une charlotte aux fraises ? Non, c'est le dessert préféré d'Albus, et si, si facile à faire. Autant qu'il s'occupe l'esprit en faisant des choses qui lui demandent de se concentrer encore davantage que d'ordinaire. Il devait faire une nouvelle recette, quelque chose d'inconnu. Histoire de marquer le coup, un espèce de renouveau. Parce qu'après tout, c'est un sacré renouveau, que toute cette tambouille. Il a embrassé l'homme qu'il aime, se l'est mis à dos et risque la répudiation familiale... Oui, vraiment, ça mérite un nouveau dessert. Comme la fois où il avait cuisiné des Paris-Brest après sa première fois, ou celle où il avait fait son premier tiramisu, après le départ de sa soeur de la maison. Tellement de nouveautés, de réadaptation. Un moyen comme un autre d'y faire face.

Alors, aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui, il va falloir trouver quelque chose de nouveau, encore. Une tarte ? Pas très compliqué. Il va faire des petits gâteaux mousseux. Au matcha, tiens. C'est délicieux, le matcha. Une mousse de matcha, sur une base craquelin et une coque en chocolat blanc. Ça va être délicieux. Et ça va l'occuper, au moins un petit peu. S'il fait un supplément de mousse matcha, il peut aussi faire un gâteau roulé et faire des petites buchettes. Ça, aussi, c'est bien. Il va faire tout ça. Le plus longtemps il sera dans la cuisine, le mieux ce sera. Entre chaque cuisson, des décors au chocolat blanc. Le plus de décor possible, le plus de concentration possible, le plus possible.

Il retrousse ses manches, motivé. Noue ses cheveux en un chignon, qui tient plus ou moins bien. Hésite à caler ses mèches rebelles avec des barrettes à chignon, regarde rapidement autour de lui et abandonne en n'en trouvant aucune. Tant pis. Il va devoir faire doublement attention, donc doublement plus de concentration, donc doublement avantageux.

Concentration, concentration, concentration.

Distraitement, il allume la radio de la cuisine et balance la tête au rythme de la chanson. Il est persuadé d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part, mais où ? Peu importe, vraiment. Il s'active, peu à peu, reprenant le rythme effréné et concentré de la cuisine. Il sort les ingrédients, sort les moules, les ustensiles, les pose sur le plan de travail selon la préparation à laquelle ils vont aider, et s'organise son lieu de cuisine. Il s'apprête à casser un oeuf lorsque la sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement, lui agressant brusquement les tympans. Il sursaute et en lâche l'oeuf qui s'écrase lamentablement dans le plat. Jurant, il soupire et adresse un regard consterné aux coquilles éclatées contre le plat, flottant dans le jaune d'oeuf. Il saisit un torchon et s'essuie rapidement les mains avant de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée, où l'inconnu continue de malmener la sonnette. Fronçant les sourcils, Louis réalise qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne au monde pour sonner aussi férocement chez quelqu'un.

Roulant des yeux, il ouvre la porte sans regarder par le petit trou et s'exclame laconiquement :

\- Dominique, quelle joie.

Un grand éclat de rire lui répond et, en quelques secondes, une masse furieuse se blottit contre lui, l'étouffant presque de la masse vénitienne de ses cheveux.

\- Cache pas ton bonheur mon p'tit Lou !

Elle s'éloigne un peu et, les mains resserrées sur les poignets de Louis, elle fronce les sourcils. Il l'observe avec lassitude, peiné d'avoir été interrompu dans son élan cuisiner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Dom ? Tu viens pas en semaine, que je sache, d'habitude.

\- Oh Merlin, aurais-je perturbé la routine de monsieur ? s'exclame-t-elle en riant tout bas. Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens juste récupérer deux trois trucs pour Scorpius.

Il y a un moment de silence alors que l'information remonte lentement jusqu'au cerveau de Louis. Dominique s'est déjà défaite de l'étreinte et a ouvert la porte de la chambre du couple, les yeux à moitié fermés, comme effrayée des dossiers sur lesquels elle pourrait tomber. On ne sait jamais, un jouet sorcier, ça s'oublie si facilement au pied du lit un lendemain de soirée. Lorsqu'elle juge que tout est sauf, elle prend une grande inspiration et se motive :

\- Allez, deux t-shirts gris, pas celui avec l'effigie des Artic Monkeys mais l'autre le tout simple, et celui tout au fond de l'étagère de droite. Ça devrait le faire, hmm, où est-ce que vous êtes mes bonhommes, grommelle-t-elle en farfouillant dans les affaires.

Perturbé, Louis se rapproche du pas de la porte et, hésitant à entrer véritablement dans la chambre, comme s'il franchissait par là une limite infranchissable, balbutie :

\- Comment ça, tu viens récupérer quelques affaires pour Scorpius ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Dominique arrête de fouiller dans l'étagère et se tourne vers lui.

\- Il ne t'a pas prévenu ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Eh bien, pour son stage il a un déplacement d'une semaine sur Manchester, du coup il a demandé à Wes s'il pouvait dormir chez lui, paraît que c'était plus simple pour lui...

\- Comment ça plus simple, on est des sorciers, on peut transplaner !

\- Ben, t'aurais pu rester chez papa et maman alors, plutôt que de te payer un appart ici, non ?

\- Enfin, tu comprends ce que je veux dire, Dom... En quoi c'est plus simple de dormir chez quelqu'un pour une semaine que de prendre trois secondes pour transplaner et retrouver le confort de chez soi ?

\- Hmpf, vu la tête qu'il faisait, je suis pas certaine que ça soit très confortable, ici.

Le regard moqueur qu'elle lui lance alors le fait rougir jusqu'à la pointe des pieds.

\- Il t'a dit ?

\- Mon Loup, je sais tout sur toi. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il détourne la tête quand Wes l'a charrié sur une dispute de couple entre vous deux pour que je sache que tu en pinces pour lui, merci bien. Pour quel genre de soeur me prends-tu ?

\- La soeur bien trop à l'oeil, grommelle Louis en fixant ses chaussettes.

Il lui dit quoi, maintenant ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'elle va lui dire, elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va le maudire ? Lui balancer ses quatre vérités à la figure ? Merlin, il a de la chance que ce soit Dom qui ait compris et pas Victoire, sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il est persuadé que de la peau d'humain, ça se revend très bien sur le chemin de traverse. Sûrement que Victoire se serait fait un fric fou et qu'elle aurait couvert les frais bancaires de son crédit pour son cabinet, avec ça. Merlin... Frissonnant d'horreur, Louis ose finalement relever les yeux en réalisant que Dominique n'avait pas dit un mot de plus. Surpris, il l'observe alors qu'elle continue à farfouiller dans les habits de Scorpius, à la recherche du bien demandé. Il ne peut s'empêcher de s'exclamer, perturbé :

\- Et tu ne vas rien dire ?

Sourcil haussé, Dominique tourne légèrement la tête vers lui :

\- Dire quoi ?

\- Eh bien... je sais pas, moi ? Que ce n'est pas bien ? que je suis un abruti ? que je mérite pas de... de... je sais pas, moi, quelque chose de ce genre-là !

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je le dise ? s'étonne Dominique.

Les yeux ronds, Louis hésite quelques secondes avant de secouer férocement la tête.

\- Non non, mais... enfin... C'est bizarre, non ?

Un gros soupir échappe alors à Dominique.

\- Où est-ce qu'il a foutu ce fichu t-shirt, par Helga ! C'est incroyable comment il peut être si clair et organisé d'apparence et que son placard ressemble autant à Nuremberg... Tu disais ? Ah, oui, c'est bizarre. Boh, tu sais, un mec aussi beau que Scorpius, ça m'étonne que tu sois le seul à en être tombé amoureux. Pour être honnête avec toi, je suis presque persuadée que Lily a eu un petit quelque chose pour lui, à un moment. Bon, forcément, elle ne l'a pas emballé, elle, mais bon... J'ai bien emballé le meilleur pote de mon ex, donc tu sais !

Louis ne peut pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Non, vraiment, quel imbécile. Comme si Dominique allait lui dire quoique ce soit. Sa soeur est parfaite, vraiment.

\- Dom…

\- Pas contre, si moi je ne vais rien dire, je ne suis pas sûre que Scorpius soit du même avis. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il comptait demander à Albus de quitter l'appartement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu verras bien s'il rentre à la fin de la semaine, mais… je crois que tu vas devoir trouver un nouveau colloc, mon Loup.

Perturbé, Louis passe une main dans ses cheveux, se massant doucement le crâne. Comment ça, Scorpius compte partir ? Ils viennent d'emménager ici, c'est un contrat de trois ans, c'est ridicule, c'est… Il lui fait peur à ce point ? Cette pensée émerge d'un coup, et ne veut plus le quitter. Elle s'immisce dans chaque parcelle de son cerveau, l'embrouillant peu à peu. Il préfère partir que rester ici, parce qu'il ne pourra pas résister ? C'est ça, pas vrai ? Sinon, il n'en ferait pas tout un cas. Il pourrait revenir, rigoler en lui tapant le dos et lui dire qu'il allait lui présenter des amis, pour s'en remettre. C'est Scorpius, après tout, il sait comment passer au-dessus des choses, il sait être l'homme sage, raisonné. Alors, s'il veut partir…

\- Dom, tu penses que je lui plais ?

\- Au nom de Merlin, Lou… tu ne peux pas penser comme ça, tu ne t'en sortiras jamais sinon. Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs, petit frère, ça va mal finir…

\- Mais, pourquoi il part alors ?

\- Vous en parlerez ensemble, d'accord.

\- Non, non, je peux pas attendre ! Écoute, file-moi l'adresse de Wes, je vais lui amener ses affaires.

\- Quoi ? Non, je suis pas collabo !

\- Dom, s'il te plaît ! Pour moi, ton p'tit Loup ? implore-t-il alors, en lui prenant les mains.

Soupirant, elle détourne les yeux et souffle un " _t'es pas du jeu, mon loup"_ et Louis tend l'oreille alors qu'elle lâche dans un murmure l'adresse de Wes. Un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage et il fait un petit geste de victoire.

\- Je peux pas rester là à rien faire, tu comprends ? Si… S'il part, c'est qu'il y a un truc, et si y a un truc, alors j'ai une chance, tu comprends ?

\- Et Albus ?

Louis se fige.

Albus, oui. Son cousin. Sa famille. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Bordel. Il va devenir fou.

\- Albus… Al' comprendra… non, il comprendra pas. J'ai pas le droit d'aller le voir. J'ai pas le droit de le forcer à revenir. Mais je… Je fais comment, moi ? Je fais comment pour survivre à tout ça ?

Il se prend la tête dans les mains et fait les cent pas, nerveusement, dans la pièce. Partout où il pose son regard, des affaires à Albus, à Scorpius. Au mur, des photos d'eux, là souriant à pleines dents, ici dans une étreinte au bord de la plage, cliché capturé à l'improviste. Ils sont beaux. Ils sont heureux. Ils sont heureux, vraiment ? Il est heureux, là, Scorpius ? De n'avoir connu qu'Albus ? A-t-il besoin de découvrir qui que ce soit d'autres ? Est-ce que ça ne lui suffit pas, d'avoir Albus, et puis c'est tout ? Est-ce qu'il a le droit de tout gâcher, juste parce qu'il l'aime ? Il l'aime. _Il l'aime, Merlin._ Si fort. C'était facile, de le contenir, avant. Ils étaient loin, dans leur dortoirs, pas dans son angle de vue, tout le temps. Il s'était dit que ça ne serait pas très différent, s'ils vivaient ensemble, avec leur rythme de vies bien différents. Pourtant, quoi ? Même pas une semaine, et il a craqué. Il l'aime, il l'aime, il l'aime. Il voudrait le lui crier à la gueule, incessamment, l'embrasser, lui, lui, lui, et pas Albus. Pas Albus, bordel. Seulement, c'est Albus, partout, dans cette chambre. C'est le parfum d'Albus que Scorpius porte sur lui, qui le rappelle à sa trahison dès qu'il s'approche un peu trop. C'est leur parfum à eux, mêlés, qui embaume cette pièce.

Il n'a pas le droit.

Il hurle, Louis. Ça lui prend comme ça, ça lui sort du ventre, des tripes, et il a un cri bref, un cri pleine de haine, envers lui-même, plein de rancoeur, envers Albus d'avoir été pote trop vite avec Scorpius, envers Scorpius, d'être aussi beau, aussi désirable, aussi présent, un cri de douleur, de devoir subir tout ça. Il crie, et il part de la chambre en claquant la porte. Il défait son chignon, ébouriffe ses cheveux et enfile une veste, des chaussures, n'importe lesquelles. Il entend Dominique qui lui court après, qui essaie de le retenir, qui lui demande de pas faire de bêtises. Il voit tout flou, tout rouge, il fait une de ces crises, là, comme quand il était gamin. Une de ces crises où il en perd le souffle, où il se sent partir, où la tête lui tourne. Des crises qui le mettent à mal, au plus bas. Il faut qu'il sorte d'ici. Qu'il parte de cet appartement, qu'il se trouve quelqu'un, une soirée à la con. Des inconnus, des beaux inconnus, qui l'embrasseront de partout, lui feront crier leurs noms, à s'en assourdir, à en oublier Scorpius. Il peut bien essayer, non ? L'oublier, juste une soirée, l'oublier et revenir là, demain, en gentil petit cousin. Il peut faire ça, pas vrai ?

Pourtant, il ne bouge pas. Il est toujours dans son salon, toujours vêtu à la va-vite, toujours retenu par Dominique, qui s'agrippe à lui. Elle a les yeux foncés, comme quand elle panique. Il comprend qu'elle s'inquiète, qu'il doit pas être bien beau à voir. Elle le serre contre elle, lui caresse les cheveux, lui murmure que ça va aller. _Respire, Louis, respire. T'es plus un gamin, tu peux pas me faire des crises comme ça, mon Loup, mon tout beau, tu peux pas faire ça. Respire, respire, mon Loup, respire._

Et il respire, il essaie. Il se calme. Il tombe au sol, sa soeur le suit et l'enlace plus fort encore. Il respire. Et il pleure, bordel. Il pleure, il sent que ça mouille, que ça lui pique les yeux, et il se demande comment il en est arrivé là.

\- Tu sais, si je l'avais rencontré avant…

Dominique secoue la tête, lui caresse les cheveux, encore et encore. Il doit pas en dire plus. Ça va le détruire, encore plus. Ça suffit, il faut… il faut avancer. Il faut se faire à l'idée. C'est Scorpius et Albus. Tout le monde le sait. Ça pourra jamais être Scorpius et Louis. C'est tout.

\- Dom ? Wes m'a envoyé chier, paraît que je fais que râler, tu veux pas te bouger et revenir le convaincre ?

Il y a un moment de blanc dans la salle.

Cette voix qui s'élève, c'est Scorpius. Gentil, tout gentil petit Scorpius, avec sa gueule d'ange, ses traits fins, ses cheveux blonds qui partent dans tous les sens. Scorpius qui ne voulait pas revenir ici. Scorpius qui tombe là-dessus. Sur Louis, au sol, prostré, en larmes. Sur Dominique qui le sert contre elle, à l'en étouffer. Il tombe sur ça, et il pâlit. Louis relève la tête, lentement, la tourne vers l'entrée, et voit qui est là. Il se redresse, brusquement, et recule d'un pas, puis deux. Il secoue la tête, perdu, dévasté. Il a pas le droit d'être là. Il a pas le droit de le voir comme ça. Dominique se lève, se place entre les deux, elle essaie d'aider, de faire quelque chose, mais la scène va trop vite. Louis la repousse, il repousse Scorpius, se précipite vers la porte. Il doit partir. Prendre l'air. Loin de tout ça, bordel. Depuis le départ, il veut être loin, il veut être seul, juste tout seul, sans emmerdes. Il se prépare, un deux trois, décision, direction, détermina- une main le rattrape, elle lui serre le poignet, et Louis est tout perturbé dans son transplanage. Il sent un poids s'accrocher à lui et son crochet au ventre signe de transplanage lui paraît encore plus violent que d'habitude. Il atterrit brutalement dans une allée sombre du Soho sorcier et secoue la main, que son parasite le lâche.

Stupéfait, il observe Scorpius qui se tient face à lui, le visage tordu par la peur. Louis passe les mains dans ses cheveux, paniqué :

\- Mais t'es complètement malade ! Et si j'avais foiré mon coup ? Et si je t'avais désartibulé ? Tu réfléchis un peu ? Bordel ! Mais t'es complètement dingue ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur !

Il s'approche de Scorpius, toujours dans sa détresse, et passe une main sur son visage, sur son épaule, observant chaque parcelle de son corps. Tout est là, tout est sauf. Tout va bien. Il secoue la tête, sentant les larmes lui remonter aux yeux. Il recule d'un coup, se maudissant. Bordel, il fait que pleurer à cause de cet abruti.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un inconscient. T'es vraiment…

\- Pourquoi tu pleurais ?

\- Vraiment qu'un imbécile absolu, quelle idée de redébarquer et de me voir comme ça et de t'agripper et bordel imagine si ça avait foiré, si tu savais comme…

\- Pourquoi tu pleurais ?

\- J'ai eu peur, plus jamais tu fais ça, Scorpius, t'es complètement malade…

Scorpius s'approche, lui prend les deux poignets et le tranquilise, d'un coup.

\- Pourquoi tu pleurais ?

Louis détourne les yeux, il secoue la tête.

\- Ta gueule, ta gueule, t'as pas à savoir.

\- Louis, pourquoi tu pleurais ?

\- T'as pas à savoir, bordel, t'as pas à te préoccuper de moi quand…

\- Louis.

Alors il relève les yeux, les plante dans ceux de Scorpius. Il le regarde, d'un coup, et il libère ses poignets, il martèle du doigt sur le torse de Scorpius.

\- Parce que t'es qu'un con, Scorpius, t'es qu'un con d'être aussi désirable, t'es qu'un con d'être aussi innocent, et de me mettre aussi mal, t'es qu'un con d'avoir rencontré Albus avant, t'es qu'un con de m'avoir rendu aussi amoureux de toi et…

\- Arrête de dire que tu m'aimes, tu sais pas si tu m'aimes, t'en sais rien, tu peux pas m'aimer. Tu peux pas me le dire aussi fort, aussi clairement, aussi facilement. Ça se dit pas comme ça, bordel, on peut pas aimer comme ça.

\- Ah ouais ? Je peux pas aimer comme ça ? C'est pas de l'amour là, ce que tu ressens ?

\- Ce qu-

Il lui prend la nuque, et plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes, brusquement. Il le pousse contre le mur d'en face, et un grognement de douleur échappe à Scorpius, alors qu'il se laisse mener dans la danse. Louis resserre les doigts sur sa nuque, jouant avec ses mèches blondes et approfondit le baiser. Pris au dépourvu, Scorpius ne fait rien quelques instants, frémissant alors que les lèvres de Louis frôlent les siennes et que sa langue se glisse contre la sienne. Il se sent déboussolé, perturbé, tant la puissance de ce baiser lui donne envie de trembler, de tomber au sol. Il a l'impression de se prendre un filtre d'amour en pleine gueule, toute une bassine de sentiments balancée pour le réveiller, d'un coup, qu'il prenne conscience. Louis l'aime. Il l'aime. Il ne sait pas comment, pourquoi, d'où il mérite cet amour, mais il l'aime. Il l'embrasse, avec passion, comme on l'a rarement embrassé. Il joue avec sa langue, s'approprie son espace, le rend tremblant, frémissant, dans l'attente de plus, plus… Puis, brusquement, il réagit, grogne et tente de repousser Louis.

\- T'as pas le droit putain !

\- Mais tu t'éloignes pas, bordel ! Tu t'éloignes pas, tu me laisses t'embrasser, tu participes ! Tu me fais rêver, tu me fais y croire ! Bordel ! lui hurle-t-il dessus, ses deux mains encadrant son visage.

Il le garde près de lui, les yeux dans les yeux, et il voit tous les doutes qui défilent dans le crâne de Scorpius. Tout son désir, toute son envie. Il voit que s'il s'approche, encore un peu, que s'il pose ses lèvres, c'était bon. Scorpius lui appartiendrait, au moins un peu.

Bordel.

Est-ce qu'il doit le faire ? Est-ce qu'il en a le droit ?

\- Scorpius, tu… Pourquoi t'es parti ?

\- Parce que tu me fous le doute, Louis. Et j'ai pas à avoir le doute. Tu comprends ça ? Tu comprends qu'Albus c'est la stabilité dans ma vie, que j'ai connu que lui, que toute ma vie c'est lui ? Tu peux pas t'introduire dans l'équation, comme ça, tu peux pas tout niquer.

\- Putain, c'est ridicule, on a eu cette conversation hier déjà, on tourne en rond ! Tu me sors des arguments débiles, tout préparés, mais tu t'écoutes, toi ? T'as envie de quoi ? T'as envie de quoi, toi ?!

Il y a un silence, Scorpius qui détourne les yeux et Louis qui caresse sa joue, lentement.

-Au fond de toi, t'as envie de quoi ?

Alors Scorpius se penche, tout lentement.

\- J'ai envie de toi, bordel.

Et il l'embrasse, encore. Il l'embrasse, et savoure ses lèvres chaudes, son souffle erratique, ses cheveux fins et doux qui glissent sous ses doigts. Il savoure ses lèvres inconnues, cette nouvelle découverte, il savoure d'apprendre à embrasser quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui ne soit pas Albus.

\- Je suis un salaud, putain.

Louis secoue la tête, le serre contre lui, glisse ses lèvres dans son cou et dépose des milliers de baisers, peinant à réalisant la situation. _Il l'a embrassé de lui-même, bordel_.

\- On fait ça trois mois. Le temps qu'Albus monte son album. On profite d'avoir cette alchimie, on se baise et on s'aime, pendant trois mois. Juste trois mois, que tu découvres le monde, une nouvelle facette des gens et de toi-même. Et quand Albus revient, je pars. C'est fini, j'arrête tout. Juste trois mois, d'accord ? Il saura rien, personne saura rien. Juste nous deux, notre escapade intime. Et notre fascination s'arrêtera.

\- Tu y crois, à ça ?

\- Est-ce qu'on a le choix, Scorpius ?

\- On pourrait être sage et ranger nos langues dans nos bouches.

Louis pouffe un peu, et dépose un nouveau baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Désolé, je t'ai touché, c'est trop tard maintenant. J'suis accro.

\- Trois mois, on a dit.

\- Ouais, trois mois.

Trois mois.

Il l'embrasse, encore, pour oublier ça. Il l'embrasse, parce qu'il en a le droit. Enfin. Trois mois.


End file.
